Meus Flamma Diligo
by Arby Works
Summary: A book about Fire Rubies vandalized raises curiosity regarding a specific mare... a mare whom recently acquired a Fire Ruby of her own. What is her feelings towards the giver of that Fire Ruby, and how strong does that fire burn?
1. The Fire that Burns

_**Meus Flamma Diligo**_

Spike looked down at his claws. He made a fist, and opened it after. He repeated this process while he sat on his basket, waiting for his boss and friend, Twilight, to come up for bed. He held his claws up closer to his face, twisting them to get a full view. He etched the detail of every single scale on his claw into his mind.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a dragon. Fire-proof, I can create fire, have a special love of Fire Rubies." He looked at the rest of his body, standing up to do so. He looked at his tail, taking note of its odd shape. After, he looked at the spikes decorating his head, back, and tail. "Green fire. Not normal fire. Magic fire. Only dragon ever to have this kind of ability. Only dragon to ever live in a pony society. Probably the only dragon to ever develop a crush on a pony too."

The door opened to the bedroom and Twilight staggered in, looking slightly roughed up. Her mane was a frazzled mess and her eyes spoke exhaustion. Her legs wobbled whenever she set a hoof down and she was in danger of falling victim to a floor that was unusually uncooperative with friction today. If it were chilly, Twilight would have thought herself in an ice rink.

"Spike, this day was higgledy-piggledy." Twilight shuffled her way to the stairs, not trusting her walking ability.

Spike rubbed his head, processing the words. "Um, what does higgle-piglet or whatever, mean?"

"I mean, how many ponies do you think manage to ruin the art of jewel construction?" Twilight rambled on, forcing herself to step on the stairs.

"Jewel construction!" Spike perked up. "Why on Earth would you be interested in a lil' foolhardy hobby as jewel construction?"

Twilight shuffled towards her bed upon reaching the top of the stairs, dragging the carpet while she shuffled by Spike. She propelled herself forward, not having it in her to settle in properly. Instead of sliding under the covers, she grabbed them and rolled over, flipping them inside out. Spike patiently awaited an answer, scratching his head at the display of regular procedure breaking.

"That Fire Ruby you gave Rarity was so pretty, and the way she saw value in it... I thought ponies could only see jewels as an expensive accessory but Rarity seemed to value it more than that." Twilight shifted into a more comfortable position. "She told me how she replied to you when the giant you looked down at the Fire Ruby. She seemed to completely forget that you were some giant, dangerous dragon at the time," Twilight spoke obliviously to Spike's frowns.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I was terrible and Rarity values the hay out of the gem. I'm glad she liked it, but... what does it have to do with you?" Spike asked while he finally pulled the covers off his bed, settling in.

Twilight let out a long sigh, allowing the comfort of the bed to set in. She turned on her magic and the light in the room dimmed to a gentle warmth enabling relaxation while not destroying the ability to stay awake for the next few minutes. Spike buried his face in his pillow, digging his blankets under the edge of his little mattress.

"Well, I wanted to get a jewel and study to see if it emits any neurological magic qualities that affect the pony brain. It's far-fetched but every possibility must be examined. So far, I have yet to actually conjure up a jewel of the cheapest quality. I can't even make a mock sapphire. I studied the qualities and elements that make up jewels, I've had everything in place, I've made sure I had the stamina to do the heating and compressing just for a basic shape but... I haven't been able to transmute a single jewel. There has to be something missing that we don't know about yet." Twilight rubbed her temples during the thought.

Spike nodded gently, taking in the new info. _Okay, this is kinda neat. Twilight can't make jewels, probably because of some missing factor involving magic. H_e looked over at Twilight's bed.

"Well, dragons can digest them and ponies are able to wear them as jewelry. If they had any odd magical affects, I'm sure Rarity would have gone bonkers by now," Spike said with a matter-of-factly voice.

"Maybe not, Spike. Ponies who do the same thing over and over become more natural and at the same time, more resistant to negatives. I use magic all the time now to the point where I can multitask with several magics for lengthy periods of time with little exhaustion. I still want to know more about jewels. Some people go to insane lengths for jewels," Twilight said with a yawn.

"Well," Spike yawned, "maybe it's because they look pretty, or cost a lot of money?" He rolled over in his bed and let out an exhale.

"But what if it's more, Spike? That's the great thing about life. The many what-ifs. What if jewels do have some affect on ponies? What if our world isn't real? What if Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were in each others positions so long ago?" Twilight rambled on, suddenly killing her need for sleep.

_What if Rarity were more accepting of my age? What if I kept that Fire Ruby? What if I... hurt her and... no._ Spike shook his head.

"Whatever, let's go to sleep. I'm tired enough as it is," Spike said with a longer yawn.

"Ugh, alright... goodnight Spike," Twilight said with a softer voice near the end.

"G'night, Twi," Spike lazily spat out.

"I love you."

Spike blinked in his sleep. Twilight hadn't said that in a while. _Feels weird... but I'm happy._

"Love you too, Twilight."

[*][*][*]

The next day, Twilight had set out on her attempt to research jewels more. Spike had willingly – after much pleading – given up some of his own snack jewels to Twilight for research. Spike had settled with helping Twilight with research by reading a book on the very jewel he gave away: Fire Rubies.

He flipped through the pages, drooling at some of the images. He payed no attention to the words, deciding that dreaming about what could have been instead.

_What could have been... what if I didn't give that jewel to Rarity? It's been two weeks since I became a monster, and five days since I last saw Rarity. How does she feel about it all, from now? If I didn't give her the jewel..._ Spike shuddered at the thought, slurping back the drool before flipping to the next page.

More pictures on this page, this time starting a chapter on "Pristine Fire Rubies." One picture caught his eye, mostly because it was hidden. Red marker was scribbled over it and it seems even below that, somepony had tried to write something. Elegant hoofwriting and only the letters "me" were visible. Spike raised an eyebrow, attempting to rub out the marker with his finger. It was permanent marker, or so it seems; it didn't come off no matter how much Spike rubbed.

"Well, whoever vandalized this book, they did it recently. This marker is too bright to be old," Spike mumbled to himself.

Twilight didn't seem to notice during her studies and Spike flipped to the next page. He saw more scribblings, this time the words are legible. On the side of a short, chubby Fire Ruby that looked devilishly good, was the words "Puniceus libra". Spike cocked his head to the side, not recognizing the language. Across the page, more words were written. "Amo", "mei", "almus", and many more. Spike hunted his mind for a translation but came up with nothing.

He continued flipping through the chapter of Pristine Fire Rubies. He closed the book, keeping a claw in the pages while he looked at the back. The publication date was "979 ANMS".

"Only published 22 years ago... who would look at this recently?" Spike rubbed his chin with a free claw. His eyes shifted to another part of the room to see a giant pile of books but his brain didn't process it. "... Rarity?" he asked.

He shook his head, chuckling at the thought and continued thinking. "Definitely Twilight, but she hasn't read this book otherwise I wouldn't be reading," Spike said to himself.

"Spike, I found something about jewels. It's old, and only refers to a book we don't have," Twilight shouted from her mountain of books.

Spike nodded, pulling his claw out of the book's pages. He was about to put it back on the shelf, but froze when he thought back to the foreign language. _Hmm, I should keep it for later,_ Spike said to himself.

He nodded and tucked the book under his arm and jogged over to where Twilight sat. He stopped and circled the pile of books, finding no clear path. He shrugged and set his book down on a nearby table before climbing over the stack of books that easily dwarfed him. It was at Princess Celestia's height. He got to the top and slid down the pile of books, earning a scowl from Twilight.

"So, what's the scoop?" he asked while wiping out into a pile of books.

Twilight ignored the disrespect to books and closed her eyes, clearing her throat.

"W-well, I've discovered that there is a book known as 'Jewel Base' located in possibly the Canterlot Archives. The back page of this book describes it as an 'in-depth look at the miscellaneous qualities of gemstones', and that sounds right on the money to me," Twilight said, levitating the book over to Spike.

"Well, are we gonna go to Canterlot or just send a request for a copy," Spike said while looking at the back cover.

"We're probably gonna go to Canterlot with Rarity in a few days." Twilight looked around at her mess.

Spike's eyes widened, still glued to the book. "Rarity? Oh, right, she's going to Canterlot for some kinda... dress thingy," he spoke in a mumble.

"Yes, so we have to get our work done quickly tomorrow... which also requires Rarity to be here," Twilight said.

She chuckled while Spike smirked. _Heckuva coincidental streak this week involving Rarity,_ both parties thought.

"Well, let's clean this place up," Twilight said.

Spike looked up at the mountain surrounding them and looked over at Twilight with a glare. She smiled sheepishly which Spike sighed at.

"Fine, fine," he said while proceeding to crawl up the stack of books.

He slid down the stack once more and looked over at the book on Fire Rubies. He looked at the pile as Twilight crawled up it. He quickly snatched the book and darted upstairs. Upon entering the bedroom on the second floor, he scampered up the stairs, quickly diving onto his bed to hide the book under so he knew where it was. Before Twilight could comment on his disappearance, he ran downstairs.

[*][*][*]

Later, at the pinnacle of the evening, Spike sat alone on his little bed, flipping through the book on Fire Rubies. He discovered only the foreign language written in the chapter about Pristine Fire Rubies. Very rarely, he found the writing placed here and there around the rest of the book.

A chapter about Fire Rubies in jewelry revealed the apparent meanings behind some presentations of Fire Ruby jewelry had one word of the foreign language with two in English: "incontaminatus is ideal". He kept rubbing his head and wondered if he should question Twilight about this language.

_If, I tell her, will she take the book and clean it, or dispose of it, or replace it, will... uh, probably take it and replace it. But what if she knows what the language is? I... I'll go ask her what a word means first,_ Spike thought to himself before closing the book.

He set the book down under his pillow before trudging down the stairs and over to the door. He threw it open and darted downstairs as fast as his stubby legs could take him. He payed no mind to the presence of Pinkie Pie in the centre of the room and slid to a halt right in front of Twilight. She looked down at Spike for a second.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked the baby dragon.

Spike cleared his throat and looked up at Twilight before looking over at Pinkie, only noticing her now. "Uh." He looked back at Twilight. "Erm, do you know what... 'incontaminatus' means?" Spike asked rather quickly.

Twilight's face scrunched into confusion and she looked into space whilst delving into her mind. She let out a few hmm's now and then, keeping Spike on edge before shrugging.

"Sorry, it's not a recognized word in English, French, Spanish or in any Archaic language. It's either an extensive slang or in a language I don't know," Twilight said. "Why, did Rarity say something or did one of those comic books spew gibberish?" Twilight asked.

"OR, did you time travel to a time where 'incontaminatus' is a kind of super cake?" Pinkie piped up finally.

Spike looked at Pinkie with a raised brow, struggling to find a word before shaking his head and looking up to Twilight.

"Well, I just saw it in a book. Little importance, just thought it'd be a luxury for those who knew the language," Spike said before turning away. "Thanks anyways."

"You're welcome, Spike. See you later." Twilight waved as Spike walked over to the stairs.

"Happy nighttime Spike," Pinkie Pie blurted out with a bounce.

"See ya," Spike spoke with a casual wave of the hand while he climbed the stairs, much slower than last time.

He walked into the bedroom and closed the door, looking at the wide room itself. It was different than the downstairs of the library, yet it didn't feel like a home save for the bed. It felt more like a classroom without the desks and chairs in exchange for a bed and a basket. Spike took in the atmosphere, comparing it to something else of his memory. He closed his eyes.

He saw himself in a perfectly decorated room clad in fabric piles, drawers, and various other things. In the centre lay a dressform with a dress on it. Perhaps it's just a dress for the hay of it, or maybe it's going to wind up in the hooves of some rich diva. Oh, how she would be happy. Spike giggled. He turned his body and in his mind, he turned inside the white room to spot a marshmallow coloured pony with a beautifully styled violet mane, humming a tune while she levitated various gemstones out of a chest. Spike's heart fluttered while watching his love daintily make her way through the room towards the dress, chest in tow. On her neck rests a golden necklace which Spike eyed out of curiosity.

Spike cleared his throat and the mare turned in his direction. Red glasses donned her face adding a feeling of comfort for both parties; it looked professional to the purple reptile and helped the white mare with her work. Her mouth bent upwards in a warm smile while her eyes seemed to sparkle. On her neck is the necklace, bearing the Fire Ruby Spike had given her recently. Spike examined every single aspect of the fashionista as time slowed down in his mind. He wouldn't mind it, either. In his mind, he could have had his love stare at him all day with that same smile of admiration for his continued efforts as an assistant and friend... and potentially a knight in shining armour.

Spike giggled, almost ruining his daydream. He stumbled towards and up the stairs, keeping himself focused onto his daydream. However, he found himself focusing on something in the daydream. His eyes focused on the imaginary Rarity's neck... the Fire Ruby Necklace. The heart-shape seemed to happen naturally when he was creating it, yet it suited the moment when he handed it over to the mare perfectly. It was an example of the "Pristine Fire Rubies" as mentioned in the book's pages... the same chapter with the foreign scribbling all over.

His daydream was shattered and Spike found himself stumbling like a drunkard at the top of the stairs. Lady Luck must have been on his side, 'else he would have fallen down. He darted over to his basket and shot a claw under the blanket, pulling out the book in question and opened it up to the chapter with the notes. He looked for an image he saw. Several pages stuck together, not uncommon for older books... but this **was** recently used. Maybe the marker made it stick... he questioned no more when he found more pages sticking together, deciding to find out for himself.

He managed to not rip the page itself and discovered his guess was true. There was so much marker on the page that very little of the book contents was visible. Spike looked at the page once before recognizing a heart-shaped fire ruby like the one he gave Rarity. This further made him think of Rarity.

_If Rarity did write this... why would she vandalize a book about fire rubies? Maybe she just saw things that she felt were wrong in terms of modern jewels. If that's the case, why a foreign language? _Spike rubbed his chin while staring at the ceiling as if it held the answer. _Should I question her? Probably not. Not directly, at least,_ he thought while biting his lip.

He looked back down at the book in his claws before slamming it shut with a satisfying slap before he slid the book back under his little mattress. He slid under his covers and rested an arm behind his head, faced the ceiling, and sighed.

"I'll ask Rarity while in Canterlot," Spike told to himself.

"What was that?" Twilight's voice seemed to boom in the silence.

Spike looked over at Twilight quickly, refraining from letting out a quick shout from the sudden sound.

"Nothing, just kind of talking to myself." Spike rolled his eyes before rolling in bed to face the wall.

"Well, okay. Good night, Spike," Twilight said while audibly walking by.

[*][*][*]

The next day progressed typically; Twilight did her usual studies, Spike helped, Twilight told him to do this, he did that. His mind was thinking of something else the entire time, instead of on task. He continued to wonder how he would ask Rarity while in Canterlot, let alone stay composed in her presence after the previous week. He found himself stumbling multiple times during his work today, Twilight remaining oblivious to this.

"Say, Twilight, just for the sake of convenience, would it be better if Rarity, and by extension, us, went with Applejack and Big Macintosh to Troronto rather than Canterlot?" Spike asked out loud while Twilight began writing.

"Well, it would save the money, but it would move the date we go to another day, plus the whole reason we were going to Canterlot was for a book," Twilight replied.

"Well, yeah... but what if Troronto Public Library has it? The Princess took me there sometimes before I was under your care and it's pretty big." Spike walked over next to Twilight and peeked over her shoulder. She was writing ideas for potential prices for a competition Applejack was entering known as the 'Market Harvest'. "Not to mention, it would be nice having shots of the actual location where they're doing the competition rather than a city with no relation and different structures."

Twilight raised her head, humming while processing the thought.

"That sounds reasonable, I guess." She turned to face Spike casually. "I'll talk to Rarity and if she says yes, we'll be going next Saturday. Four days from now," Twilight said. She smiled at Spike as he grinned with pride at his idea. "Until then, we have to continue our studies."

Spike's expression changed to confusion. "Continue 'our' studies?" he asked with a raised brow.

Twilight giggled. "Okay, 'my' studies with 'your' assistance, although I wouldn't mind you being a study-buddy rather than an assistant for this," she said with an almost excruciatingly happy grin.

"Why, whaddaya doin'?" he asked while leaning in forward. _Maybe I misread it?_

She slid to the side revealing two papers; the one Spike saw was indeed a price list for the competition Applejack was in while the other was about fire rubies.

"Woah, you're doing a report on delicious fire rubies? I can totally help, what do you need help with?" Spike said while eagerly sitting down on the ground.

Twilight's horn lit up and Spike was lifted with an 'oof' before being set down atop a pillow Twilight had placed. Spike smiled at the affection and made sure he was comfy.

"Well, you probably shouldn't have sit down just yet, because I need a book. Fire Rubies, the book you read." Spike stiffened slightly, not unnoticed by Twilight. "Is something bothering you?"

Spike sheepishly smiled back at Twilight who raised a brow in confusion.

"Well, you see, I was reading the book and noticed... vandalization on levels so extreme you would probably burst into flames," Spike said while avoiding eye contact.

Twilight's eye began to twitch before she settled down a bit, opting to stare directly at Spike.

"Listen, I really don't want you to replace the book or throw it out or anything because," Spike said while raising a finger. He said nothing and shrugged.

Twilight shook her head. "That is no good. We need to find out who did it and make them pay for it, and then..." She paused, smirking devilishly. She rubbed her hooves together while giggling maniacally. Spike retreated slightly as a fire seemed to burn in her eyes. "We'll remove their ability to check out books for **TWO WEEKS**!" She declared viciously.

This had obviously betrayed Spike's expectations and his expression turned dull before he stood up and ran upstairs. Within a few seconds, he came back down with the book in his hand and set it down.

"It's only in the 'Pristine Fire Rubies' section. To be honest, I want to understand what exactly is written in there. It's why I asked you what that odd word was last night. This pony wrote in this odd foreign language," Spike said while flipping over to the heavily vandalized part of the book.

Twilight hummed while rubbing her chin with a hoof. She looked carefully at the red marker on the pages, even more carefully at the language.

"I think it's written in an old, dead language known as 'Latin'. It looks most like that, but the thing is, that's precisely why I'm unsure... it's dead. Nopony uses it anymore, and I honestly do not think anybody in Ponyville knows it." Twilight studied the page.

"Latin, sounds fancy and..." Spike and Twilight both looked directly ahead and slowly turned to face each other.

"Rarity!" they said simultaneously.

[*][*][*]

"Scales is the new sparkle. They're small, they provide a unique texture, and they shine beautifully. I would love to have fresh scales, but only Spikey-wikey has scales that I can easily access and it would be a little rude of me to just pluck them off the poor dear," Rarity said with glee while looking at a dress in production.

"So why are you telling me? Why am I even here?" Sweetie Belle asked from the centre of Rarity's room, watching her elder sister zip around her.

"Artistic commentary. It is nice to have somepony able to provide instant feedback as you create. It makes the final product look much better in the eyes of the audience," Rarity said with her usual sweet tone.

Sweetie Belle sighed coarsely, glaring at her sister while she ignored Sweetie Belle's attitude. A door opened followed by a bell downstairs and Sweetie Belle immediately burst to life.

"I'LL GET IT!" she shouted while zipping through the room and down the stairs.

Rarity took a much more calm approach and patiently set her material down, made sure her dress wouldn't fall apart with her absence and turned towards the door, adding a gentle stride.

"I wonder who that could be?" she asked herself.

Before she could reach the door, it opened up revealing Twilight with a furious scowl and a cheerfully whispering Spike walking by with extra kick to his steps.

"Uh, can I help you, dear?" she asked with a nervous tinge in her voice.

Twilight snorted. "Just a couple of questions, 'dear'," Twilight said with venom in her voice.

Rarity found herself stepping back with fear. "Um, okay?" Rarity asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

She instead locked eyes with Spike while he turned over to her. Both parties looked at each other with slight curiosity and the same question present in their mind: what was the other thinking? Spike gulped, feeling his face starting to glow. Rarity felt her nervousness begin to spout from a different source. She was snapped out by a tap to the head. She redirected her gaze back to Twilight and saw her with a slightly more furious gaze.

"Lemmie guess, you heard nothing?" Twilight said, not really a question.

Rarity smirked sheepishly and chuckled, nodding her head. Spike had long since left his little post and began examining the dress Rarity was making.

"Well, simply put, did you vandalize this book?" Twilight asked, levitating a book from behind her.

Rarity looked at the book about Fire Rubies. She immediately knew she had been caught and sighed.

"Yes I did, and I'm sorry dear, but I was lost in my thoughts and wrote in it without knowing. I had to... sneak it in to avoid being caught." Rarity took a step forward closer to Twilight. "I am truly sorry for lying, and for vandalizing it and I am willing to pay for a new copy," she said with pride in her voice. "I'll even pay for two if you would prefer."

Twilight's scowl couldn't stay on for long as a smile broke out. She hugged Rarity quickly before letting go.

"I wanted to be angry so~o much at you because of the book but I can't. I'm just glad you owned up. I also apologize for instantly accusing you. Spike and I both thought the language was fancy, and you're one of the few friends we have that are fancy, so to speak," Twilight said with a chortle.

"Well of course, dear! I am unrivalled in fancy and fabulous," Rarity said with pep in her voice. "One sec and I'll have the money. How much do I owe you?" she asked while trotting over to her nightstand.

"Um." Twilight looked at the back of the book. "3 bits 35 cents," Twilight said.

Spike and Rarity both froze. _Are you kidding me? _They both thought simultaneously. Rarity spared it no more thought and pulled out a piggybank from the drawer and opened it up, dropping 6 bits and 70 cents onto the nightstand top. She levitated the money up and over to Twilight. She took the coins before realizing she had no coin purse. She rolled her eyes at the forgetfulness and just held it in the air.

"Well, I'll say you payed for the book so if you want, you can have it. I won't question what was going through your mind. Somethings are private for a reason," Twilight said, looking at the book unsure.

"I'll take it off your hooves since I did vandalize it, unintentionally or not," the fashionista spoke with full acceptance.

Spike sat back watching the scene unfold, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. Twilight looked over at Spike, just as Rarity relieved Twilight of the book.

"Spike was reading it before and seemed really interested in the foreign language, do you mind if he keeps it for a bit?" Twilight asked, turning to leave.

Spike looked between the two mares, allowing Twilight to speak on his behalf. Rarity lifted a hoof to her chin and thought, the smile still plastered on her face.

"Well, I suppose but I do expect something in return," Rarity said while looking over at the baby dragon with a certain flare that set Spike's heart ablaze.

Spike gulped, feeling his heart flutter at Rarity's picture perfect gaze. He attempted to speak, stammering at first. "Y-yeah?"

Twilight leaned in curiously while Spike almost felt himself starting to sweat. Rarity giggled at Spike.

"You are just getting so nervous, it's cute." Rarity giggled. Spike felt himself almost faint from how lightheaded he got. "I just want you to help me a bit. I know you're helping Twilight, but I could **really** use your help right now for a dress I'm working on."

"Alright, he's yours... in a way," Twilight said, giggling at her own joke. Spike glared over at Twilight who quickly shot into the door way. "See you at home, Spike."

"Yeah, see ya Twi." Spike shook his head, sighing.

Twilight giggled before closing the door. Silence took over the room which was promptly broken upon the door opening again.

"Is Spike your new consultant? Can I go now?" Sweetie Belle asked impatiently upon spotting the two.

Rarity rolled her eyes while giggling. "Sure, go play with your friends, Sweetie Belle," Rarity said, shooing her sister off with a flick of her hoof.

"YES!" she shouted, dashing out while slamming the door.

Rarity giggled while levitating the book over to her nightstand. She set both the book and the piggybank into the drawer of her nightstand. Spike scratched the back of his head while looking down at the ground. He gave it a light kick, unsure of his next words. A few clops later, he saw the shadow of a mare right in front of him. He looked up to find his angel staring right at him a few feet away. His heart fluttered and he let out a series of goofy giggles. Rarity giggled more elegantly.

"Alright, you're obviously curious as to what those words mean, right?" Rarity asked, turning to face her dress.

"Well... yeah, I guess." Spike followed Rarity, looking at it.

The dress had a design reminiscent of Eastern Countries; elegant, silk, ancient. It looked almost like a costume. _Because... it's lacking something but I don't know,_ Spike thought.

"First, what do you think?" Rarity asked, standing to the side of the dress, presenting it proudly.

Spike thought hard. _It looks like it could definitely use something shiny and textured. It lacks a special flare. Some dresses like this she makes typically has a gem or two so..._ He looked down at his own body and looked at his scales. His eyes lit up.

"It could use scales," Spike said, almost unsure.

Rarity let out a series of high pitched noises Spike could only imagine were squeals of joy. He looked over at the giddy mare just as she came off her high of... joy?

"That is **just **what I was thinking. But, to be honest, I have no source for scales... other than you," she said while looking at Spike.

Spike cocked his head. "Me? Scale extracting isn't a painless experience, not to mention I manage to feel the utmost amount of absolute," he started to say before stopping. He looked over at Rarity. "Of course, anything for you. It may take a while to get what you want. Three days, in fact," Spike said, looking over his body.

Rarity giggled slightly before looking back at her dress. "I completely understand, and for that, you'll get a reward. What it is, I do not know but I assure you that it will be worth your time," Rarity said with her own matter-of-factly voice.

Spike sighed lazily. "Alright, I understand." He looked over at the nightstand. "Before, though, what, well, what do those words mean? I saw them and they were only in the Pristine Fire Rubies section of the book," Spike asked.

Rarity looked over at Spike and gave him an even warmer smile, dwarfing her comforting smile from earlier. Spike didn't feel the flutter in his chest; he had done it so much it can't possibly increase. Instead, he felt calm. Reassurance of the highest degree, not that Spike mistrusted his angel.

"I can tell you this above all else: your gift, the Fire Ruby, was the most amazing gift anypony... anybody could ever give me." She sighed, lost in the memory.

"Greatest gift...?" Spike asked in disappointment.

Rarity chuckled. "Was, Spike. There is only one thing I can think of that is able to beat such a magnificent act of generosity, and what that is shall remain a secret until you find it out," Rarity said with a knowing voice: Spike was going to think non-stop about it.

Spike rubbed his chin and looked over at Rarity. "I handcrafted that jewel for months, aging it so I could devour it's sweetness," he said while unable to prevent the drool from escaping, "and I saw that it could have had a much greater purpose than a selfish snack. You saw the potential in making that a genuine piece of jewelry, one irreplaceable, according to Twilight."

Rarity rolled her eyes. "I suppose a lady can't tell her best friends something without one of them admitting it to somepony," Rarity said while stifling a giggle.

Spike blushed for a second. "Yeah, sorry, she kinda told me," he chuckled.

Rarity shook her head and trotted over to her bed, hopping onto the edge. She looked over at Spike and tapped beside her on the bed. Spike nodded and quickly dashed across the room which soon grew quiet. He hopped onto the bed, almost struggling due to the height, much to Rarity's amusement.

"Spike, that you would give me such an item you crafted for ages so you could enjoy, I felt almost guilty afterwards but it was then I realized it." She looked down at Spike. Spike felt his adrenaline shoot up. "You don't have some petty crush. You don't have some young infatuation with another pretty mare. Even when you were that large green monster," she paused, looking down at Spike. Spike's face was saddened at the memory of the dragon. Rarity leaned over and nuzzled Spike, completely snapping him out of the depression. She leaned back and the two locked eyes.

"You love me, correct?" Rarity half-asked, almost certain of the answer.

Spike's mind was flushed with confusion. _This came out of nowhere, but I do. Why is, well, I have a crush on her or... is it a crush? I... I don't think of her that... lowly. I do,_ he thought before focusing on Rarity.

"Yes. I didn't realize it, but that little dumb ol' crush I had on you, it's not so little anymore. It's not insignificant or meagre. I gave up something I cared after for months because I didn't want it for myself." Spike looked ahead of him. He nodded with a smile. "I want you to be happy. I love you." He nodded and held back a giggle. He looked over at Rarity. She was smiling with a huge shine in her eyes, unable to prevent a blush popping up on her face. "I love you and I'm glad I gave you that Fire Ruby. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't?" Spike shook his head.

Rarity leaned in and nuzzled Spike, comforting him in his distraught mood. Spike felt more comfortable and leaned in, relishing in the feeling of Rarity's coat against his face. This continued in silence, and Spike didn't mind it in the slightest. He took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily. He had to force himself to separate from Rarity and almost found himself hyperventilating. He calmed down and looked over at Rarity.

"'Puniceus libra' means 'purple scales'. It's what went through my mind during the first pages. I couldn't help but think about you. Your Fire Ruby made me think of what you did. Scales are the most defining part of a dragon, for sure. They're the second most sparkly thing that I know, and yours are purple," Rarity said.

Spike raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Makes sense, I guess." He thought about the book in question. "Wait, it was placed next to a chubby Fire Ruby," he said while slowly turning to Rarity with suspicion.

Rarity giggled sheepishly, finding the scene slightly awkward. "Well, you're just so cute and your chubby wittle cheeks," Rarity said with her 'cutsey-wootsey' voice while pinching Spike's cheeks with closed eyes.

Spike made no movement while his face continued to express raw, dull emotion. Rarity opened her eyes and looked down at Spike before chuckling again, releasing her grip on Spike's face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm cute and chubby and a itty bitty wittle baby dwagon," Spike said with an imitation of Rarity's 'cutsey-wootsey' voice.

Spike exhaled heavily, allowing his head to droop. Rarity frowned and leaned in, pulling Spike into a hug. Spike made no change in emotion, firmly believing that he was exactly what he said. Rarity thought for a second before making sure she had a firm grip on Spike. She lifted him up extracting a surprised squeak from the dragon. She threw herself and Spike onto the centre of the bed and she began blowing raspberries on Spike's belly. Spike could not hold his depression with the assault and burst out laughing. He reached a claw out and tried pushing Rarity's head away, but no success. Eventually she did stop. She rolled over and faced the ceiling along with Spike.

"'Amo' means 'love', 'mei' means 'my', and 'almus' means 'kind', or 'generous'. More words I could use to describe you," Rarity said, rolling over on her bed to rub her face in the silky smooth blankets adorning the top of her bed.

Spike was too caught up in post-tickle laughter to realize the bed and instead jumped to the words.

"So, I'm yours, kind and generous and-" Spike paused.

He looked over at Rarity, just as she looked over to him. His eyes met hers and he couldn't believe how much they were able to sparkle... how much they were able to firmly establish themselves as a part of him. Rarity smiled, not large but rather small and soft. He wasn't sure of a proper term and settled on 'adorable'.

"The picture I heavily scribbled over, crossing out the letters spelled out the words that express how I feel about you. I almost felt embarrassed, only because it was public and in such a dusty old book," Rarity chuckled. Spike was too taken in by the words.

"'Meus flamma diligo'. 'I love my flame'. The inspiration for my work as of late. My latest dress..." She leaned in closer, inches away from Spike's face. "The inspiration was you. When I ask, you come. When I write a letter, you send it. This relationship between us as friends is too one-sided. I've been taking way too much from you," Rarity said with a long sigh.

Rarity's breath invaded Spike's nostrils, and he didn't complain one bit. It was divine, undiluted. He wanted so badly to lean in, closing the gap but didn't dare rush.

"You love me and I am no longer going to be taking." She leaned in once more, their noses connecting.

"I love you, my little Spikey-wikey."

Spike closed the distance between their lips involuntarily. He momentarily shocked himself and Rarity, but he let it fade, hoping that it was the right move. Make or break, in this case. His eyes were lazily staying open, watching Rarity. He decided against watching her expression and closed them softly. He pushed his arms forward, sliding one under Rarity's neck and his other over in a loving embrace. Rarity's eyes closed and she wrapped her hooves around Spike's body, pulling him in as close to her body as possible. She wrapped all of her hooves around the little dragon and proceeded to deepen her own kiss.

Spike's chest felt an intense pressure, as if he couldn't breathe but it was pleasant. His mind felt light enough to levitate him into the air and his body felt limp with the exclusion of his arms. Rarity's body had begun to warm up his own and this prompted him to break the kiss for a second to take in a breath. This short break didn't last long as Rarity's tongue pushed itself in between his lips.

Spike was surprised himself when Rarity, with her obvious experience, took over in the kissing. Spike didn't mind; he was new to this, and decided to let Rarity teach him. This went on for a few minutes before Spike decided to take initiative. He attempted to bend his right arm and slowly rolled both him and Rarity over so he was on top. Rarity giggled through the kisses allowing Spike to experiment with his own tongue. He pushed Rarity's tongue out of his mouth with his own tongue and finally his brain registered the taste of Rarity; peppermint. Spike loved this taste. He loved how his angel was perfect in every way and that his efforts to win her over had not gone unnoticed.

After what seemed like centuries to Spike, their kissing stopped and both parties were panting heavily, eyes still closed. Rarity's peppermint taste stayed on Spike's tongue, reminding him that this really wasn't a dream. He rested his head gently on Rarity's windpipe, looking off to the side so to maintain his breathing. Rarity nuzzled her muzzle into the top of Spike's head, coming off the high of passion herself. She had a thought that flashed through her mind but the concept lingered. She bit her lip and began to slowly caress the back of the dragon.

"Spike, I just want to let you know how sorry I am for treating you like a little dragon. You are far from a child in my eyes," Rarity said ever so gently and quietly.

Spike's ears would have melted from the sheer angelic sound if he were that flimsy. He simply nodded and Rarity smiled. She felt no more hesitation from her previous thought.

"So now, I'm going to fix that. I want to treat you like a grown up, mature dragon. My grown up, mature dragon," Rarity said, her voice changing into a tone Spike was unable to recognize properly due to the clouded mind.

His eyes lazily opened up and he thought about what she said.

"Treat me like a grown up? How?" Spike asked.

Rarity gently rolled herself and Spike over, little resistance from Spike. He allowed himself to lie on his back and look up as Rarity pushed herself to her hooves, standing above Spike. To the young dragon, he was staring up at the most beautiful thing in history. Her gentle smile, added with the rays of the sun beaming through the windows; Spike only realized now that it was starting into the sunset. Rarity leaned closer to Spike's muzzle once more. If his heart could explode from joy, it would have by now.

"Like this," she said in a voice that finally clued into Spike as being seductive.

~~CLOP STARTING-WANT TO SKIP, CTRL+F, TYPE IN "[*]SKIP [*]"~~

Spike gulped, wondering if his little heart would explode from all this stimulation. His mind had never crossed the thoughts running through Rarity's mind, so he couldn't have been prepared for what had come next. The white mare lifted her left hoof and brought it around Spike's left leg, gently pressing it on the inside of his leg while moving it slowly upward. Spike felt his chest pounding harder than ever. His breathing was becoming sporadic and Rarity chuckled before leaning down, locking lips with the dragon once more.

Her hoof reached the scaled lap of Spike and she placed it firm and flat against it. She applied some pressure, rubbing the general area. Spike felt his blood rush and felt another pressure from the lower half of his body. He felt his penis grow into a phallus ever so slowly and shortly after, felt soft brushes against it from Rarity's hoof. Spike wondered how he didn't pass out but didn't dwell on it. He was just trying to process the moment as it happened. The gentle brushing proved to excite him further than he thought possible.

He let out a few involuntary moans as Rarity broke their connected lips and looked down at Spike's face during the pleasure. He had the largest blush possible, spread out over his cheeks which were slightly bulging due to the dragon obliviously holding in his breath. Rarity once again giggled before kissing Spike on his cheek, snapping him out of his almost-hyperventilation. His eyes shot open with dilated pupils and his mouth shot open, letting out a quick gasp of shock.

Spike focused, finally, on Rarity's face. This new light was mysterious to him. It was entrancing him. It was exciting him. He didn't say any words, or even wish Rarity had stimulated him more. He simply enjoyed this close proximity and wouldn't mind if it never ended...

... is what his mind was shouting, but his lower half begged for more. Rarity seemed to know this as she leaned forward slowly, nuzzling Spike's head quickly.

"Spike, I want you to feel my love. I want you to know how strongly the fire of my love burns. The page I completely wrote over details every bit... and I wanted that to be just between us." She began to rub his erect member faster, getting another gasp of shock from Spike's mouth. He clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth together, letting out several grunts. "That page is too personal. It displays our love to the public."

_Displays our love? What is she talking about? What was written? I... I don't want to care right now,_ Spike thought.

He stood up and released her grip on his phallus, allowing Spike much breathing room. Rarity slowly slid off of her bed and trotted over to a dresser on the other side of the room, opening it up quickly.

Spike lay on the bed, panting. Without realizing it, his arm moved and wrapped his claw around his erection and he began slowly, gently stroking himself. He just thought about the last few moments Rarity had given him and once again begun to wonder if this was a dream. He thought about how Rarity had kissed, and how she stroked him and felt no perverted stimulation but... instead, he felt normal. Regardless of that, he felt a certain wetness leak out of the tip of his phallus. His hand proceeded to coat itself in this, and in turn, the rest of his phallus.

"Rarity, I love you." Spike's heart began to pound furiously as he said that. He looked at the ceiling of the room and began to smile uncontrollably. "I love you." He didn't hear the steps, but felt when Rarity got on the bed once more. "I dunno when I graduated from a little crush to a mind-dominating love, but I don't care. I love you."

Spike felt a hoof on his arm while it was pumping back and forth slowly. Rarity gently slowed his rubbing down until he stopped. He didn't even look down and released his grip on himself.

"Spike, I am so happy. I am so happy you love me. Since that time, three weeks ago, when you gave me that... this, Fire Ruby..."

Spike slowly tilted his head forward, looking down at Rarity. She leaned down on his lap, practically nuzzling his phallus. Indeed, she was wearing the heart-shaped Fire Ruby necklace. Spike once more felt the pounding in his chest intensify at the reminder of that day. The day when he gave it to her, when she kissed him on the cheek affectionately. He thought that was the greatest moment of his life... then the next time she kissed him, the day after his birthday, he felt that was the greatest. Now, he could easily disregard those. Rarity admitted it to him.

"I love you."

She admitted it again. Spike would never get over it. He felt amazing every single time she said that or showed it.

"I love you too, Rarity." He sat up, looking down as Rarity lifted her head, beginning to rub his erection with both hooves. Spike moaned from this also. "I want to do this for you, too. I want to love you physically, too."

Spike gently grit his teeth, closing one of his eyes while half closing the others. He felt himself sweating, the pressure in his lap growing with each stroke Rarity made. Rarity raised her head to Spike's level and looked at him directly.

"In due time, Spike. This time, I'm going to let you know how sorry I am for not treating you like a mature dragon. I want to treat you like my love." She stopped stroking Spike. She lifted her hooves and turned them, pressing the non-wet side of her hoof on his head. She gently made him lie down. "Relax, Spike. I want you to enjoy this."

Spike nodded, allowing himself to lean back onto the bed, onto the same slightly damp spot. He looked down at Rarity as she removed her hoof. She was looking down at his phallus so intently. She looked up at him and gave him yet another warm smile.

"This is for you, Spike. This is my gift, to you."

She leaned down slowly, eyes still locked with Spike. She opened her mouth, reaching out with her tongue. Spike felt time slow down as he began to heavily anticipate the feeling. Her tongue was inches... centimetres... millimetres away. Finally, the tip of her tongue made contact with the tip of his phallus, and Spike felt his entire body freeze up from the sensation. The wetness of her tongue merged with the pre-ejaculate on his phallus and soon, the rest of her tongue slid down the base of it introducing Spike to a completely new sensation, one that made him completely forget the mess of two weeks ago when he became a dragon. It made him forget that Rarity chased after jerks like Blueblood. It made him forget that Rarity treated him like an expendable for the longest time, or that she ignored the time he fought valiantly against the Diamond Dogs.

This was Rarity's gift to him, their love meeting and building up to an inevitable sensation, this was Rarity's apology. One that was not necessary... yet he forgot that. He felt the pressure building up intensely, simply from Rarity placing her tongue. His entire body tensed up, going stiff. Spike fought to release that building pressure immediately and to enjoy the moment.

Rarity slid his phallus into her mouth, squeezing it between her tongue, the roof of her mouth, and her tongue. Spike felt the pleasure double as this happened. Rarity slid the entire phallus into her mouth, stopping when she reached the base. She licked her tongue entirely over the phallus before bringing her head back slowly. Spike thought for sure he would have met his climax by now, but didn't question it. It was coming, he could feel it, and he didn't mind in the slightest that it was being withheld.

Spike allowed himself to moan numerous times throughout her slow suckling before Rarity began bobbing her head faster and faster, causing him to gasp from the shock. He started panting heavily as she got faster and faster, stroking his legs with her hooves. Spike reached forward and set his claws on her scalp, wrapping them gently around her ears. He gently rubbed them along with her head and mane every now and then as he felt the pressure building up to intolerable levels.

Rarity increased the amount of motion she made with her tongue and how much she sucked down on the phallus. Spike was reaching the pinnacle of the experience. He felt a sensation occurring below his phallus, inside his body; the area Twilight was able to determine were "internal testicles". His heartbeat practically stopped at this point. His eyes shot open and he looked up at the ceiling, entire body growing stiff.

"RARITY!" Spike shouted out as he felt the pressure releasing, encasing his entire phallus in a warmth indescribable to Spike.

He felt something hot move through the inside of his phallus before releasing out the tip, the most pleasant feeling he experienced yet. He felt crotch tense up numerous times, jerking every few seconds as he felt Rarity's mouth fill up with the substance he released. Rarity didn't once release the grip her mouth had on his phallus, licking the entire time he released more of the fluid into her mouth.

Rarity finished sucking the phallus clean of the substance and pulled her head back, making sure there was no large mess. She pulled her head back, allowing Spike the ability to recover from the experience. She leaned back, closing her eyes and probed at the semen in her mouth with her tongue. The taste wasn't something she expected.

_I read that semen is usually salty, or tangy, usually depending on what the male has eaten but,_ she paused her thoughts, _it has got an unusual taste reminiscent of tropical fruit punch... maybe from the jewels he eats?_ She stopped thinking about it and swallowed the fluid in her mouth, swallowing a few extra times to make sure it was gone. She smirked upon finishing and looked down, opening her eyes. Spike was lying with an arm rested atop his forehead, a wide blush on his face and his mouth wide open, no longer panting but breathing slowly.

Rarity placed a hoof next to the dragon's head and slid it under and around his neck as she lay down next to him. She embraced Spike in a tight hug, burying his head in her chest. The Fire Ruby necklace prodded his nose, causing him to open his eyes. His arm resting atop his head moved off, sliding between the scales of his head and the coat of her body and he wrapped his arms around her neck, nuzzling his face into the soft white coat.

"That was amazing. Thank you, m'lady," Spike said while nuzzling into the white coat.

Rarity pulled the dragon's limp body upwards, wrapping all of her limbs around Spike. Spike responded by attempting to sit up, grunting through his slightly exhausted state. He let out several chuckles before resting with both elbows pressing against the bed.

"Anything for you, Spikey-wikey," Rarity said softly.

Spike smirked at his pet name and took in a deep breath, exhaling in satisfaction. He allowed the silence to continue,

"Rarity, can, um, can I make you feel like," Spike said before stopping. Rarity knew what he was asking, but Spike couldn't form the words. A wide blush spread across his face and he looked to the right, away from Rarity. "Can I make you feel like that?" he finally asked, looking back to face Rarity directly.

His eyes sparkled, his brow arched in a way that best suited his embarrassment. His face was burning red by now and Rarity's heart could have melted at the small smile he had on his face. Rarity's smile grew and she sighed happily. She leaned forward and kissed Spike on his nose, causing the dragon to close his eyes and lose himself in the warmth of the moment. Rarity stopped kissing his nose and rested her chin on his noise. Then, she whispered slowly...

"You can do whatever you want, Spike."

Spike nodded before shifting his position so he could sit up. He looked to his left, watching as Rarity rolled onto her back, nestling herself into the silk blanket. She shifted her body upwards so her head rested on the pillow and finally stopped in comfort, and stared at Spike with fiery, steely eyes that pierced Spike's mind, driving home the fact that Rarity was truly ready for this.

Spike stood up and stepped across the soft bed, resting just behind Rarity. Her back legs stuck up in the air, crossed. He knelt down and placed both claws on her cannons, stroking them gently. Rarity took in a sharp breath at the contact, and slowly uncrossed her legs. Her tail still covered her pelvic area, preventing a view. Spike remembered her gaze from before, wondering if she was really ready.

"Rarity, you sure you're ready for this?" Spike asked, looking up to her face.

Her face kept that same gaze as before, steely eyed with the exception of a light blush adorning her face. The light peeking in through the window gave the room a golden glow, adding a glorious shine to Rarity's already glittering eyes. She chuckled, causing Spike to look back down to her covered pelvic area, unable to face Rarity.

"I'm sorry, dear. I just felt like being a tease." She let out a giggle before moving her tail out of the way, and spreading her legs as wide as she could comfortably.

Spike's mind was racing right now, his heart pumping furiously inside his chest. He could feel himself growing erect as he stared down at Rarity's exposed vagina. It had a slight wetness to it, probably due to the excitement of the previous moment. Spike continued to stare as his claws slowly massaged her legs while moving down to her white lips. He lowered his head closer to her pelvic area, allowing his claws to rub the area near the base of her legs. It was more tender closer to her vagina, softer. The white coat was smooth against his claws, yet he didn't move closer to the actual lips themselves.

He moved his face closer to her wet vaginal lips, his muzzle inches away. His eyes wandered up to see Rarity looking down at him, her blush much more intense than before. She had a hoof in her mouth, her teeth gnawing at it gently while she anticipated Spike's first contact.

Spike smirked while he looked back down at her lips. He leaned in, practically brushing against the lips. He took a big whiff of the scent emanating from the clear liquid dampening her lips. Rarity let out a gasp, clenching her eyes shut while he did that. Her blush would have increased if it could. Her heart was pounding just as hard as Spike's was, and his taking in her scent didn't do much to calm it down. Her anticipation was sky high, and she didn't open her eyes to see if he was getting closer. Her mind was racing with thoughts pondering what Spike's thoughts were on what he smelled. Having her eyes closed allowed her anticipation to reach a critical level. A shiver shot through her body, putting goosebumps all over. The warmth of the room as well as her face made her feel lightheaded.

Spike let out a deep exhale onto Rarity's vagina, sending even more shivers through Rarity's body. He removed his claws from Rarity's legs, setting his trigger fingers' tips on the centre of both lips. This sudden contact made Rarity shake once from the sudden contact. Finally, Spike spread her lips apart suddenly, eliciting a gasp from Rarity and causing her eyes to shoot open.

Spike couldn't take it anymore and dove his muzzle into the lips, practically massaging her clitoris with his nose due to the position. His mouth opened up, and his forked tongue reached into the sopping caves of Rarity's vagina. The tongue assaulted the tight walls at the foremost part of her internal caves; the texture and juices teased the taste buds of his tongue.

Rarity could swear her heart exploded. Her back instantly bent, causing her to lift her back off the bed. Her forelegs reached forward, hooves being set gently on Spike's head in an attempt to drive him deeper into her.

Spike moved his tongue back and forth at a rapid pace. He moved in circular motions, sending a shiver each time he completed a circle down Rarity's spine. She felt her pelvis grow warm, as well as her clitoris as Spike's nose massaged it every time he moved his tongue. Spike greedily lapped up the juices which begun to flow faster. He kept up his rapid pace, and before long, Rarity began to let out light moans and groans of satisfaction. Spike enjoyed hearing this, speeding up his intense licking. He didn't dare push his tongue deeper, wanting to use his phallus for a deeper penetration later.

Rarity's breathing became more erratic while the pressure in her chest doubled... tripled... quadrupled... whatever it did, it felt great, and intensified as Spike continued to lick away furiously. Her hooves began massaging the spines on his head as she began to moan louder than before. Her climax was coming, and she couldn't stop it, even if she wanted to. Spike's furious assault on her vagina was way too much.

She felt her vagina grow hot, a sensation deep down inside almost searing to her. It was the greatest feeling she could have, all because Spike was making her feel this way. His tongue only increased the amazing sensation passing through her pelvis.

Like a wave of energy coursing through her body, she felt her orgasm arrive, sending many shivers through her body. Her back was arched as far as she could comfortably. Her forehooves were now pressing down harder on Spike's head.

"**SPI~IKE!**" Rarity let out in one shriek as she felt the liquids flushing out of her opening.

Spike continued to lap up the flowing juices, moving his claws to her haunches. He firmly placed his claws there, getting a good grip while he continued lapping up the aftermath of Rarity's orgasm.

She removed her forehooves from Spike's head while her body loosened up. Spike pulled his head back, licking his lips clean of her juices before doing the same for Rarity. He massaged her haunches gently, giving Rarity the utmost relief from the sexual high. Rarity's breathing regulated itself while her right forehoof took it's place on Spike's head, gently rubbing his scalp.

Spike pulled back, finishing the clean up and took one final swallow. His heart was pounding, and his phallus was throbbing. He released his grip on Rarity's haunches and he attempted to stand, prompting Rarity to remove her hoof. She rolled over onto her side, slowly breathing in to calm herself down. Spike stood up fully, stepping over Rarity's hindlegs. He lay down in front of Rarity, pushing himself in between her forelegs. She giggled, and wrapped her forelegs around Spike, and brought him closer to her face. She set his head right below her chin, and she kissed him on the top.

[*]SKIP[*]

"Rarity, I'd rather wait for... 'it'. This seems a little rushed, and I'd rather save it for something special." Spike reached his claws up, wrapping his fingers around Rarity's forelegs. He rubbed her coat, and Rarity let out an "mm" from the gentle rubbing. Spike felt his erection dying down. That's fine. He was satisfied with this. "You're amazing. I love you, Rarity."

Rarity opened her eyes finally, no longer stuck in the fogginess of post-orgasm. She nuzzled Spike's head.

"Anything for you, Spikey-wikey. You just tell me when you're ready to give me the greatest date ever, and I shall oblige," Rarity replied with satisfaction in her voice.

Spike let out a sigh of contempt. A question still nudged at his mind, causing him to focus, and collect himself.

"So, about the book..."

_**Author's Notes:** I have completed this one-shot. Any questions you have, PM/comment, and I may answer. Most I pose here, however, will be answered in the fic this is tied with: The Apple Spectrum. This takes place before Chapter 3. Notice the reference to the Market Harvest near the beginning, regarding Applejack? It's a total tie in._

_ Anyways, this was my first clop. Please review, and thanks for your time,_

_ Mr. Masato/Arby Works._


	2. Fuel to the Flames

A city radiating the light of high-rise buildings and all kinds of festivals on the ground level did not disrupt the penthouses near the centre. The ponies that could afford the glamourous lifestyles sat in the top along with a lucky few saps that had won a paid-stay at whatever hotel it was.

Rarity was one such pony who could use merely her name to get what she wanted, and that sat well with Spike. The dragon jumped on the big bed in the room, messing it up entirely. He bounced on it rapidly, chuckling like a wild child each time he fell. Every now and then, he'd do a spin during a jump and catch a glimpse of the nighttime in the city of Trotonto.

After expressing all of his energy, he stumbled onto the bed, exhaustively burying his face into the pillows. He sighed, sniffing the fresh, alien scent as his mind settled from the excited jumping. He rolled over on the bed and stared at the ceiling, having a flashback to the special moment he shared with Rarity. He sighed, grabbing the blankets with both arms and wrapping it around himself. He rolled around until the entire bed was messed up and the blankets and sheets mummified him. Giggling like a child, he realized he was stuck. He shook several times before realizing he was stuck. He grunted several times, shifting along the bed before he started to roll furiously. He kept rolling, right off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. He sighed coarsely, and accepted his fate.

The door opened to the hotel room and Spike almost jumped with glee. He craned his neck and stared at the door eagerly as it seemingly opened in slow motion. The door finally opened to it's entirety, and Rarity stepped through, clad in her best stylish urban uniform. Even through the sunglasses she wore, Spike could see her eyes rolling during her sigh. He sheepishly grinned as the white mare stepped forward.

"I swear, you would lose your tail without me," she responded as her horn lit up, levitating Spike into the air.

The blankets and sheets unravelled, and Spike was set down gently. He shook himself, feeling the static. He looked back at the blankets as Rarity reset the bed as well as the other one due to Spike's hopping. He looked down, smirked devilishly, and shuffled across the floor slowly towards Rarity. Just as she finished setting the bed, Spike reached forward and touched Rarity, giving her a light shock.

She let out a shriek, jumping from the startling sensation just as Spike keeled over, resisting his laughter. Rarity looked down at him, doing her best to seem angry at the dragon. As she failed, Spike stumbled to his feet, pulling himself on the bed.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen normal beds like this. The only one I know that's like this is your bed, and all of this makes me wonder why I sleep in a rickety old basket," Spike said, sighing as he sunk into the bed's mattress.

Rarity giggled, levitating her uniform off as well as her saddlebags. "Maybe you should talk Twilight into getting you a queen sized bed. I'm sure that would work swimmingly," she responded as she slumped onto the bed next to Spike.

Spike snorted. "I'll get right on that, and while I'm at it, I'll ask Princess Celestia to forfeit the throne."

Rarity shook her head. "Now Spike, sarcasm can only be taken so far."

Sighing, Spike rolled into Rarity's side, and gently set his right arm onto her soft barrel.

"Sarcasm is my arch-nemesis then," he responded.

Rarity rolled her eyes again before gently wrapping her hooves around Spike, caressing his smooth, scaly head. Sighing in bliss, the dragon responded by shuffling up on the bed, resting his head just under Rarity's. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and stopped.

Both Spike and Rarity held each other, adjusting to the temperature of the others' body. Minutes went by, followed by hours. They missed the dinner call, but neither made a fuss about it. Spike continued caressing Rarity's white furred chest before he felt his chest constrict. He felt the familiar pressure building in his chest and his eyes snapped open. His face started glowing red, and he looked up with his eyes to see Rarity's face inches away, her eyes shut with her mouth bent into a clean smile.

Spike gulped, and opened his mouth. His breath must have caught her attention, because she opened her eyes too. She gazed at Spike, sliding him up with her forehooves so their eyes met on level. The blush was apparent on both of their faces, and Spike gulped once more. Rarity leaned in closer with Spike following suit, their lips slowly touching.

Communication without words was one of the many benefits of love, exploited to the fullest between these two. Spike let his mind rest while his mouth worked with Rarity's. Closing his eyes, he gently nibbled Rarity's bottom lip, lightly biting it, caressing it with his tongue, anything his mouth could do while Rarity giggled, letting him explore. She was more experienced when it came to kissing, yet playing the part of teacher without request wouldn't be treating him like the grown up she claimed him to be.

Spike tried numerous things, but found gently suckling on her tongue to excite her more; each time he did, she let out a moan, exhaling sweetly over his snout. Her breath teased his nose, so he continued his current tactic, savouring the scent as well as the taste of her saliva. He slid his left arm under her neck and wrapped both around her, hugging her closely.

After several minutes, Spike stopped, panting hard as his heart beat ferociously in his chest. His breaths became sweet defibrillators to the pleasure, keeping him from passing out there, and he opened his eyes, pressing his face against the side of her's.

"I'm like a child, getting excited over some fillyhood crush and exhausting himself over a simple task," Spike commented quietly, caressing her coat gently.

Rarity nuzzled him, wrapping her hindlegs around his. "Mmm, Spike, don't berate yourself. Believe it or not, I'm struggling to breathe at a normal pace. I find it fascinating to let you explore; it's an interesting way to connect."

Spike nodded slightly, leaning back. He looked down, she looked down. Rarity bit her lip, raising her head slightly to meet Spike's coincidental gaze. He gulped as his excitement jumped all over the place. Rarity felt her breaths becoming shorter and shorter as her heart pounded inside her chest. She took a deep breath and exhaled, releasing her tight grip on Spike, and he did the same. She rolled onto her back, crossing her hindlegs while looking at Spike excitedly, feeling her face grow hotter as they stared at each other with her in such a position. Spike's claws twitched nervously as he gulped again.

"So, go ahead and explore, Spikey-wikey. We've got all night," she said in a sultry voice.

Spike almost passed out from the sensation that waved through his mind, but he quickly refocused and rolled off his side onto his limbs and slowly positioned his body over Rarity so her neck was right in front of his face. Rarity eagerly anticipated his first move, having to bite her lip to keep from panting like a bitch in heat.

Spike leaned in, and opened his mouth centimetres away from her neck. She opened her mouth, holding a breath in as she awaited contact. Her entire mind became flushed with sensations, only to be completely shocked in a second. Spike gently bit her neck with his sharp fangs, soliciting a surprised yelp from the mare below him. He pressed a little harder, loosening up his ferocious grip on her neck while his tongue licked the area dripping with his saliva. He released his grip and bit another area on her neck doing the same process. Rarity gasped each time, refusing to tense up from the surprising sensation.

It wasn't like BDSM, she wasn't being spanked for pleasure, but she found a new excitement that completely overwhelmed whatever fantasies she cooked up under her bedsheets. Spike's teeth were sharp enough to penetrate her skin with ease, and the wrong move on either one's part would result in a literal bloody mess. The feeling of being in danger as an expression of love was alien to her yet not unwelcome. She felt her mind spiking with adrenaline every time Spike's teeth gently tugged at her neck, knowing that any second, she could require a hospital visit.

Spike's teeth continued toying with her neck over the course of several minutes, with Rarity's adrenaline high never ceasing. She felt that same rush as Spike continued, and since it lasted so long, he obviously knew that Rarity was liking it. The lack of a complaint or any attempt to shove him off was evidence enough, but her shivering and heartbeat formed the wood... and still, the nail of the coffin was the fact that his foot, resting just on Rarity's lower mound, was starting to soak.

He let go, and released his long held-in breath, latching his claws into her sides. It wasn't sharp, but it was enough to make Rarity gasp from the sensation. He pushed himself up to a hands-and-knees position, and looked down at Rarity's neck. Several damp areas remain with matted fur from his teeth bites. He coarsely panted over her chest, drooling through his euphoria. Rarity panted excitedly, unable to keep her eyes opened. She became cross-eyed, letting out several moans during her panting. Spike's drooling onto her chest only served to excite her more.

Spike looked down Rarity's chest, letting out a possessive growl as he saw his prize right above her mound. He slid his body down, dragging his claws through Rarity's fur. He looked at her body, and spotted her perky teats just above her oozing white lips. His claws released itself from her fur, and immediately latched onto her teats. He massaged them hard enough to confirm their firmness as well as pinch the nipples, but as usual, not hard enough to make Rarity double over in pain.

Rarity found this sensation alien as did the last, and she didn't fight this either. She never had any sexual experiences, and experiencing this many new sensations in the time frame of half an hour set her on the edge of her greatest climax. She never thought it would be possible, but the feelings she felt towards Spike as well as his sensual touch drove her crazy. His more coarse approach almost finished her off minutes immediately, but she bit her lip and calmed herself.

Spike grit his teeth, ducked his head, and latched onto her nipples with his lips, clamping them between the soft flesh. He pressed down harder, giving them a gentle pinch. Rarity refused the urge to move her legs, causing any additional rubbing between her legs. Spike continued to suckle on her nipples, caressing the teats with his claws before he started massaging the other ones. His mouth switched to the nipple next to it, and he began to suck on it like a foal, licking the area with his forked tongue.

Surprised by how long she lasted, she stopped fighting and merely let the pleasure shoot through her mind. She loved this, Spike obsessed over it, there was no reason to avoid it. Eventually, Spike did stop his massaging and suckling, and sat up, looking to the ceiling of the room. He panted, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as drool left his mouth, dripping down onto her wet mound.

The room started to smell of the wetness and sweat of excitement, which only excited Spike more. This freedom over the object of his desires was empowering, and the scent of the room reminded him that he was the cause. It reminded him that he brought this scenario, and the scent of Rarity's excitement made him violently shiver, buckling over from the tingling in his spine. He fell face first into Rarity's fur as his arms drooped to her side.

Rarity gasped excitedly as Spike's near full-body contact sent similar shivers down her spine. Spike's claws latched back into her fur, and Spike pressed his snout hard into Rarity's coat, and took a deep whiff. Her natural scent mixed with her perfume, sweat, and juices caused him to shiver again, and once he exhaled next, he immediately sniffed her fur once more. He dragged his snout all across her chest, taking in her scent like a bouquet of flowers. Rarity shuddered as he sniffed her, feeling more excited since the chances of him smelling her love juices was high... it was an arousing sensation, and she wanted nothing more than to let her love explore her body like a toy.

She liked that thought. She wasn't just Spike's lover. She was his plaything. His science project; exploration of the sensual physical contact involved with acts of sex. She was his test tubes, free for him to try whatever combination he felt like it... just like earlier; nibbling her neck. Testing her reaction to the feeling of danger. The feeling of sharp teeth probing her neck. She was Spike's toy, and she stopped arguing with her body. Her loins were on fire, almost going numb from the intense pleasure running through her hindlegs and pelvis. The feeling of Spike's heat on her lower body almost ruined her ability to form coherent thoughts, and she mentally begged Spike to proceed. She wanted nothing more than for Spike to lavish her.

As if on cue, Spike stopped sniffing her fur. She glanced down, spotting his eyes staring at her chest in slits. Wide open, toothy grin, and his panting indicated he had the same excitement. He knew his role, and he was going to accept it, master it, and abuse it to his fullest extent... and then all ability to form coherent thoughts vanished.

"Spi~ke! Please! Feel me! Love me!" she begged, caressing his head with her forelegs.

He seemed to calm down, retaining his beast-like excitement regardless of what she said. He slid down so he faced her pelvis. She was soaking wet, showing how successful he was at his attempt to please. He smirked, smiling happily at the intense pleasure Rarity was feeling. He looked down at the mound, took a deep breath, and exhaled his hot breath over the mound. Rarity shivered, moaning like a desperate sex addict. Her entire body responded to the breath, her hindlegs moving back and forth on Spike's body in her futile attempt to make him move. Her forelegs rubbed against each other before she bit on a hoof, holding back the screams threatening to escape her lungs.

Spike set his claws on the sides of her lower lips which made Rarity gasp. Her entire body froze up, her hindlegs instinctively closing in towards her body yet stopped by Spike's body. Her forelegs clenched each other tightly and her mouth opened up from the short gasp. Her eyes were wide open, pupils small as could be. She felt her mound twitching, and felt her excitement peak. Spike had her wide open, was staring into her, and was taking in everything he saw. Her shape, how the juices flowed, and from what she could hear, he was practically absorbing her scent into his nose.

Spike chuckled, opened his mouth, and practically slapped his face against her, his nose making instant contact with her clitoris while his tongue stretched forward directly into Rarity's cave. He removed his claws from beside her mounds and quickly slapped them onto her rump. The instant his tongue entered her caves, he began licking the walls inside. Rarity didn't stand a chance.

"AII~E! SPI~KE! SPIKE! OOH!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Her legs wrapped around Spike's body, and her pelvis caught on fire from the sensation. "SPIKE! YES! TAME IT! TAME MY PUSSY! SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME! HOW MUCH YOU'VE GROWN!"

She continued shrieking, surely waking up whomever sat below them, but she didn't care. She screamed loud enough that one would think her mane was shaved. She howled, and howled, and howled. Spike furiously buried his face into her, his nose rubbing her clitoris furiously while his tongue attacked her inner walls.

Whether Rarity's vulgar talk increased his sex drive or not, he began snarling during his animalistic licks. His claws scratched at Rarity's Cutie Marks, leaving red marks on her skin. Rarity once again felt the rush from when he was biting her neck, and then that was it.

Rarity couldn't even let out a final scream. Her orgasm reached in the midst of an exhale, and she just laid there, her body furiously trembling. She squeaked during her silent gasps, enhanced by Spike himself. He realized his job was done, and any aggressive force was gone, replaced by gentle licks to her white folds and clitoris while his claws gently massaged the pelvic area. Rarity finally let out several quick, sharp gasps as she finally managed to breathe. Her rapid gasps quickly regulated and turned into post-euphoric panting, and she shut her eyes to focus on the fire in her chest. After she stopped gushing fluids, Spike lifted his head, gasping for air. He no longer drooled, panting along with Rarity. He put both claws on her flanks to hold himself up, and looked down at his work.

Rarity's body lay riddled with damp spots on her neck from the biting, his 'sniffing' all over her chest, her teats, and last but not least, her pelvic area lay soaked with juices. Spike saw her chest rising slowly, indicating her normal breaths. He finally gazed at her face, finding it unaffected by their love making. No makeup was off, her hair was fine, and best of all, her lipstick wasn't smudged. She panted lightly, her mouth having a small gap to allow air. Her eyes gently fluttered open and she focused her gaze on Spike. Her face was flushed, and her mind was constantly on edge.

"I take it you were pleased?" Spike asked calmly.

Rarity snorted before starting to laugh entirely, causing Spike to turn in embarrassment. He shook his head before falling over onto the bed, legs sprawled over Rarity's. His phallus twitched gently as he stretched his limbs out on the bed, and he exhaled.

"I'm sorry, Spikey, but it was just adorable in so many ways how you asked that," she replied after calming down. Spike nodded, shifting his body so he was lying against Rarity. She felt his erect muscle probing her thighs, and she turned in the bed to face Spike. She took another look at it before letting out a small gasp. "Oh my, your member looks different than before, Spike. It's got small nibs on it and appears to be growing a second rod entirely."

Spike sheepishly grinned regardless of his own lust for release, holding back in content. "Dragon's use their, uh..." He looked over to Rarity, chuckling awkwardly as she smiled back at him. "They use their penises for the typical things, but apparently once we experience a sexual act whether for pleasure or not, our bodies instantly begin to develop properly for reproduction. The nibs are supposed to... I dunno, make a female less resistant?" Rarity raised an eyebrow and Spike coughed. "Hey, I am a dragon. I wouldn't put it past my species to have such a tactic."

Rarity sighed. "It doesn't matter in this case. It can only enhance our moments, and as for the... 'second one'?"

Spike shrugged. "Maybe female dragons take it in two holes? I'm not too sure."

"That was rather blunt," Rarity responded as she shifted her body into a kneeling position.

"Oh, um, sorry, I just..." he stopped as Rarity set her hoof gently on his soft underbelly. He looked down as she traced circles on his stomach as she went lower.

"Spike, it wouldn't be very lady-like to not return the favour. I wanted nothing more than to repay you for my negligence from before, but I shall abide by your preference of equivalent exchange," she responded, lowering her body so she practically slid along his length.

Spike slowly nodded, closing his mouth to keep his loud breaths from causing too much noise. Rarity looked back down to the dragon's phallus, gently wrapping her white hoof around it. The touch drew a startled twitch from Spike before he looked up at the ceiling, setting his arm across his forehead.

"I may be the one doing the work, but you are still in control, Spikey," Rarity said, gently squeezing the tip.

Spike nodded slowly before shaking furiously. He opened his mouth and immediately felt his chest constricting. This feeling made him smile.

"Many ponies confuse this pressure-like feeling in their chest for love... the fluttering of a heart, some would say. It's actually anxiety," Spike quietly commented, exhaling softly.

"Spike..." Rarity started, biting her lip. "First off, where did you even read that?"

Spike chuckled, shrugging. "I live with a scholar inside a house of knowledge, you pick up on some things."

Sighing, Rarity's grip loosened. "Second, bad time for science class, dear. How would you like it if while you were 'busy,' I gave you a history lesson on fashion?" Spike grumbled out an apology, feeling the awkward tension in the air. Rarity snickered before beginning to stroke. "For that, you can be in control another time."

Spike mentally groaned at himself before he moaned at the sensations. Rarity had a gentle yet firm grip, potentially similar to the care Fluttershy would express towards a baby. The gentle massaging filled Spike's loins and mind with pleasure. Unlike his tactic, Rarity immediately went to work, reminding Spike of who was actually in charge.

He grit his teeth at the thought and held back a coarse exhale. His feeling of superiority was gone, and it was almost angering. He loved Rarity and loved to make her happy... but the feeling of being in charge surged through him previously... pride. He loved the fact that he was in charge, and almost immediately, he felt a growl running out of his chest.

Surprised from the growl, Rarity looked up just in time to see Spike sit up and reach a claw forward, grabbing onto her horn. Rarity's grip was lost entirely and she let out a gasp.

"You said I call the shots, and I didn't say you could be in charge. Nice paradox," Spike said through bared teeth.

Rarity's mouth lolled open and she looked up at Spike with a sultry glare. Spike felt the satisfaction run through his spine again... he was in control, and Rarity knew it. Was this a test? To test his assertiveness, or whether or not Spike would act like the grown up dragon she claimed him to be? Whether or not it was true, he was going to prove it.

He stood up on the bed, pressing the dragonhood against Rarity's cheek. She didn't make any attempt to lick it, but her breathing increased when he did. He tugged on her horn, and she responded by moving her body. She tucked in her forelegs under her barrel and sprawled her hindlegs out on the bed, leaving her hoofs dangling off the edge. Evidence of the lovemaking was visible on her legs, and more was on its way.

Spike stroked Rarity's horn, rubbing the erect member on her cheek. She felt the nibs brushing against her lips as he moved it around, and her eyes shifted to stare at the phallus. Spike pulled back and traced the tip over her lips just as her eyes moved to meet his grin. Spike didn't push it in her mouth, instead rubbing it on her snout.

"The elder is under my complete control... and I'll take this time to be honest. Savour every moment of it," Spike said, smirking. He placed the tip on Rarity's bottom lip, using his other hand to gently close her mouth on top of it. "There are days where I'll be standing here, and no matter how much I try to love you for your personality, there are days where your hips have that certain swing to them." He pulled out his phallus from her mouth, and began prodding her lips with it; Rarity's face seem to flush as he did. "Your tail is bobbing just right." He pressed harder, and shoved the entire thing into her mouth, going straight to the base. Rarity's tongue immediately pressed itself against the bottom, moving around the length.

"And I catch a glimpse of your furry white lips." Spike grinned. Rarity continued staring up at him as her face turned beet red. "Around town, I hear gossip. From stallions, of course. Sometimes, their attention turns to you as you walk by. Maybe you're carrying fabrics, or maybe you've got some picnic with the girls, but whatever it is, you're so happy that you've got that 'swing.'"

He started pulling back slowly and shoving it back in, exhaling in pleasure. Rarity's hindlegs twitched, crossing involuntarily as her tail lowered.

"And they all see you. Some glance and look away, while others stare. Some even follow you for a while, just to see you. You have that movement that attracts attention, and even if I hate when others look at your private areas," he said, caressing the base of the horn. "My perverted side can't help but soak up everything it sees."

He grinned as Rarity's gaze shifted slightly towards his phallus. Awkward, embarrassed... Rarity couldn't face Spike, and she couldn't possibly blush more. Spike smirked, realizing he completely controlled the situation.

"Please, use your tongue a bit more. Lick around the entire shape. Take in the nibs," he said in an calm, raspy voice.

Rarity made a sound to confirm, and began licking the entire phallus in her mouth as Spike slid it in and out. Releasing his grip on her horn and reaching down, Spike gently rubbed her ears with his hands while lightly massaging her scalp. Rarity looked away from Spike entirely, furiously moving her tongue.

"Good girl," Spike responded, tenderly sliding his claws down her cheek. Rarity looked up at him, locking eyes once again. Spike stopped his movements, and Rarity stopped moving her tongue. "Don't stop, I just want you to work for a bit." Rarity's eyes seemed to flutter, almost sending Spike into a frenzy. He exhaled, calming down quickly. "Suck on it. Move your tongue, bob your head back and forth... but gently."

Complying, Rarity began her work on the phallus. She slowly bobbed her head back forth, keeping her loving gaze directed at Spike. She gently sucked on the object in her mouth while her tongue focused on caressing the nibs on the phallus. Her mouth opened a bit to allow proper breathing, only for drool to ooze out from under Spike's phallus.

"Good... good girl. Now, I want you to be more active. A little more thorough," he said as he moved his right claw behind her head, setting it in her mane while his left arm dangled back to his side.

As usual, she listened and began to bob her head back and forth at a faster pace, turning slightly so the tip of his phallus rubbed all parts of her mouth; her cheeks, the pool of saliva under her tongue... nothing was untouched. Pre-ejaculate leaked out of the phallus to mix with the saliva. Spike was in a bliss unexplainable to mind, overrun by the sensations. His claws gripped her mane, and he started to control her movement. He tugged, she moved back. Pushing her head, her mouth slid over the length and Spike grinned as the pleasure echoed through his brain.

"Alright, go as fast as you can," Spike said, releasing his grip on her hair.

He set both claws on the sides of Rarity's head and once again, she complied. She began bobbing her head atop his phallus at a fast pace, licking the tip as she sucked. Spike felt his legs and arms tingling as he felt the pressure in his crotch building up to intolerable levels. He leaned forward, almost leaning on Rarity's head. Looking down, Rarity was still watching him with the same blush as before. It was cute and sexy at the same time, and only then did Spike realize the fire in his cheeks.

His tongue lolled out now as he felt his climax approaching. He grit his teeth and arched his back, growling like a protective cat. His loins burned with pleasure while his phallus itself felt like it was melting against the heat of Rarity's mouth. His limbs trembled and he gasped, falling backwards onto the bed. His claws slid to the top of her head and he arched his back, staring at the ceiling. His teeth started grinding as he felt his entire body seizing up. He gasped and leaned his head forward to stare directly at Rarity.

"Ra-Rarity, I can't t... I can't take it! I'm gonna cum," he spat out, feeling the pressure spread up to the tip.

The side of Rarity's mouth curved upwards to indicate a grin, and her eyelids slid down. The sultry stare as well as the rapid bobbing was the final straw as his entire body locked up. He curled up, setting his head against Rarity's. He clenched his eyes shut as he let out a loud moan throughout the room, calling out Rarity's name.

"I LO~VE YOU!" he shouted as hot, sticky fluids shot out of his phallus, coating the inside of Rarity's mouth.

He felt the saliva mixing with his sperm as well as Rarity's tongue lapping up the whole mess from inside. She slowed her bobbing to a stop with her lips at the base of the phallus, licking up the mess inside her mouth. Spike opened his eyes, and again, he saw Rarity's gaze directed at him. He panted heavily as he finished depositing his seed into her mouth, and he leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

His hands slid off her head and he gently leaned back, rubbing his scalp with his claws. He wiped the perspiration off his head, and felt his body loosen up as he relaxed. Rarity's mouth released Spike's phallus and she tilted her head back. Closing her eyes, she gulped several times and looked back down to Spike's limping dragonhood. She dipped back down and licked it several more times until it was no longer coated in his juice. She swallowed once more, and quickly laid down next to Spike, nuzzling up to him.

Both hugged each other, feeling the excitement die down as they relaxed after the experience. They laid in silence several more times, nudging the other should they slowly fall asleep. After a few minutes of rest, Spike rolled over and looked into Rarity's eyes.

"Thank you," Spike whispered, resting his head against hers.

"Mmm, you're welcome, Spikey-wikey. You were excellent in command," she responded as they nuzzled snouts. Sighing, Spike looked up at Rarity with a saddened look, fading Rarity's smile. "What's wrong, love?"

Spike sighed again, looking down. "I was rough, and forceful to you, Rarity. I treated you like an object of pleasure, and I hated myself for doing that before. I'm so sorry," he said, burying his face onto her shoulder.

Rarity caressed his spines, nuzzling his head. "Don't worry, Spike. As I had said, I enjoyed it, and I'll say this for the future..." She slid Spike up so his eyes looked down at Rarity. "I like being your plaything."

Spike's face reddened and he felt his heartbeat quicken once more. He gave her a soft smile, nodding.

"I love you, and I love being your pincushion," he said, chuckling.

Rarity giggled, sighing. "I love you, Spikey-wikey."

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Spike cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"The others are probably finishing dinner, by now. They may check on us, and to be honest, I am a bit famished," he said, running his claws through her mane.

"Mmm, alright, Spike. Would you care to join me in the showers to reduce time?" she asked, pushing herself off the bed.

Spike practically rolled off the bed, slamming onto the floor as he did. He stood up and nodded his head excitedly. He bowed his head and walked towards the bathroom.

"Right this way, m'lady," he said, elegantly walking towards the bathroom.

Giggling, Rarity followed her, hindlegs shaking with ever step through the fading bliss. She stumbled into the bathroom just as Spike started filling the tub.

"Hey, they have jets in this tub!" Spike exclaimed, looking around at the numerous taps.

Rarity almost leaped into the tub as he said that, sitting down on a small stool instead. Spike ran over to close the door before spinning around. The bathroom was a nice bathroom in comparison to typical houses. Spike practically excavated the room by the time the bathtub was dispensing hot water, uncovering many lotions and soaps. Rarity watched him explore similar to before, a gentle smile on her face. Eventually, Spike stopped, staring at a bottle of bath bubbles.

"Bubbles! Everypony likes bubbles, and lo and behold, this bath has bubbles," Spike said, displaying the bottle on his claws.

Rarity snickered. "I guess Rarity wants bubbles then, Spikey," she said, stretching her legs.

Spike nodded before running over to the tub and leaning over as far as possible, dangling over the edge to plug the tub. He squirted some of the bath bubbles into the stream and soon, the water started generating bubbles. After it filled up halfway, Spike stepped over to Rarity, gently taking her hoof.

"I believe the water is okay to step into now, dear," he said as Rarity stood up.

"Mmm, Spike, do you think I could put some weight on you? I am a bit shaky," she said, chuckling sheepishly.

"Of course."

Rarity leaned into Spike, resting gently on his shoulder as they walked the short distance to the bathtub. His face reddened, and he found his chest pounding again. It was a simple task, following a session of lovemaking, yet she was this rattled by it that said simple task required assistance.

Reaching the tub, Rarity gently put her hindlegs in to test it before she sat down, submerging herself in the waters of the large bath. She slid into the tub, letting out a moan as the water washed over her exhausted, dirty body. She held Spike's claw the entire way, and before he could move to turn off the taps, she levitated him into the bath while shutting off the taps with magic.

He was set down in the other half of the tub between Rarity's hindlegs and looked down at her belly, her pelvic area hidden by bubbles. Rarity's entire body was almost encased in bubbles and upon looking up, he saw Rarity's own flushed face. Dipping her hoof in the water, she moved it forward and proceeded to rub her belly, tapping gently. Spike took the hint and repositioned himself before crawling on top of Rarity, his limp penis dragging itself over her pelvic area. Both shuddered from the contact, and Spike laid on top of Rarity.

Several bubbles fell onto his face, and his snout twitched. He blew them away, only to send them flying in the small atmosphere. He gave a slight growl and snapped at the bubbles, only sending them flying again. He sighed just as magic surrounded a scrubby and brushed the bubbles off his face. He looked at Rarity, chuckling as she dropped the scrubbing tool into the water.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" Spike offered, quickly leaning up whilst grabbing the brush.

Rarity was about to object due to her horn, but bit her lip, nodding. She rolled over onto her stomach, resting her head on the edge of the bath. Her entire body was soaked excluding her head, and she sighed once she was comfortable. Spike quickly started brushing her backside, setting himself on her rump to sit comfortably.

Spike began washing her entire backside with the brush, applying conditioner and soap of all kind to her coat and tail. At his request, she allowed him to dump water over her head to wet the mane, and he began to clean the purple locks. She sighed as Spike gently caressed her scalp, and she felt her legs weaken again. Spike himself was trembling.

"You have a beautiful mane, Rarity," he said quietly.

"Mmm, and you have beautiful spines, darling. I must say, you should let me at them, someday. I would love to have a chance to give you a makeover," Rarity replied.

Spike scoffed. "No thank you! I am a total bro, I can't have a elegant, feminine outfit," he replied, rinsing her hair.

"Don't worry, Spike. We know each other well enough to realize that I wouldn't give you something like that. Why, I envision a black and red tuxedo to match your purple and green, a real dark and sharp look for a dark and sharp dragon. Gold buttons, a fine undershirt, oh stop me Spike before I use up all my fabric on you!" Rarity exclaimed, raising a hoof into the air.

Chuckling, Spike dunked the brush underwater to rinse it off. "I would actually love to see an outfit made using every fabric from your shop. The detail would be ludicrous and unheard of." He slid off her behind before realizing he had yet to do her underside.

"Well, it would be an interesting challenge. It think I shall, Spike. It's wondrous what one could do with fabric, but with somepony so unique such as yourself as the base, the combinations and possibilities would be astounding!" she exclaimed.

Spike nodded, sighing. "Could you roll over, again? I have to do your underside."

Rarity nodded, rolling over with more ease than before. Obviously, the pleasure from before had faded to this, and Spike grinned devilishly. Rarity looked down at her body before up to Spike, noticing his grin. She raised an eyebrow and he straightened out quickly. He applied more soap to the brush, and leaned forward, gently brushing her chest. She reached her forelegs forward and rubbed his back as he applied the pressure to the body.

Spike felt himself grinning whilst utterly confused. Yet again he found himself in a situation where he was on top, but not in control. Rarity had her hoof behind him, and seemed to be easing him. It wasn't how it was supposed to work at all, and he grit his teeth yet again. He reached a claw up, lightly grabbing her caressing hoof and removed it from his body. Rarity raised an eyebrow again, and looked up.

Spike stood up in the tub over Rarity's body, showing off his phallus. In his anticipation, he had already readied himself yet again. Rarity stared at the member with surprise. "Oh my," she said, shifting her position slightly.

"Stay still," Spike said authoritatively.

Rarity nodded, and Spike instantly leaned forward, putting both hands on the scrubby which he pressed into her coat. He sat on her belly and scrubbed the coat, using the brush as well as his own claws. He quickly brushed her chest before sliding off her body, massaging soap into her teats. He smirked as she let out light gasps every time he applied pressure. He pinched her nipples now and then, and Rarity gently writhed from the sensations.

The bubbles were almost gone by the time Spike reached the last area. Rarity had wiggled and gasped under him, his toy for experimentation. He smirked, feeling big once again. It was like he had grown to 100 feet tall again; nobody could tell him to stop... except for Rarity. The kiss brought him out of it every time, and his feeling of being in charge turned into guilt. He looked down at her panting face as her eyes fluttered open, staring up at him with anticipation. He lost his pride, and he looked down at her mound.

Her pelvis was mostly in the water with some bubbles on it, practically hiding Rarity from his gaze. He looked back up at her again, gulping. He knelt down in the water, and took the bath scrubby into one of his hands. He gently applied it to her pelvis, a complete contrast to his more pressurized force from before. She moaned slightly as he gently brushed the lower lips, and Spike felt a different feeling welling up inside his chest.

The pressure from before; anxiety. He wasn't forcing pleasure on either, or taking charge like a gruff stallion. He was pleasuring her in a gentle way, she liked it, and he didn't feel tough. He wasn't the one commanding her like a brute, snobbish fool who believe the male is the dominant one. His phallus twitched as he made contact with her dock. She felt it too and she focused her gaze on Spike. He looked up at her, tossing the brush away.

One more gulp, and Spike reached down, gripping his phallus while moving it. He set it against her lips, and both parties stopped breathing entirely. Spike couldn't, even if he wanted to. He was too nervous for that, and from the looks of it, so was Rarity. He looked down as he brushed her lips with the phallus, feeling the fur tickle the nibs on him. He looked up, and Rarity's face was deep red, an opened mouth with a nervous gaze. Spike's own face mimicked it, and he looked back down, setting his claws on her belly just above her teats. He finally breathed, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

He didn't push it in, instead sliding it against her on the outside. She finally gasped for air as he dragged the draconic phallus against her clitoris. Spike looked up just as she looked down from her surprise gasp. Their eyes met, and both knew that Spike wasn't going to put it in. He began thrusting against the lips, parting them slightly every time he pressed into her. The friction between the two sexual areas pushed them steadily onto the path of climax. The build up was constant for both and after just having released, they were already warmed up. The constant pleasure only served to speed it along, and Spike began panting heavily as he felt pressure build up just as before.

The bubbles were gone and the water was no longer hot. Neither of them payed attention to it and Spike continued like a piston. The pressure built up to an intolerable point for both, and they tensed up.

"Rarity! I'm..." Spike attempted to say.

He pressed himself against Rarity as she tightly hugged him close to her body as her vagina convulsed, squeezing his phallus. The twitching of her lips was what cut him off before, and was what finished him off. Rarity shrieked in ecstasy, just as Spike held back screams of his own. He felt himself release his seed onto her teats while Rarity leaked juices of her own into the bath water. They both waited until they were sure the other was finished before releasing their tight grips.

Spike lazily slid off her body, dragging his sperm with him and onto his own belly. He looked down at himself then up to Rarity, and they both giggled.

"Let's get you washed up now, Spikey-wikey."

[*][*][*]

"I don't mean to be rude, dear, but you practically inhaled those gems," Rarity said upon sitting down on a bed.

Spike tossed himself through the air, onto the bed behind her before grabbing the blankets and rolling himself up again. Rarity stood up just as Spike rolled off the side of the bed, trapped in blankets once more. He smacked into the ground, and he quickly looked up at Rarity. She had a bemused expression, and he sheepishly grinned.

Sighing, Rarity shook her head and once more saved Spike. "You're lucky your childlike nature is part of your charm, or else I'd be embarrassed to know you."

Spike looked down, kicking his feet at the carpet. "I'm sorry, I'm not that mature yet, and I'm sure there's lots about me that'd embarrass you." Sighing, he threw himself back on the bed that Rarity made, stopping himself just as he was about to repeat his recent action.

"Now stop there, Spike. Knowing and acknowledging your flaws is the most mature thing anypony could do. Knowing that you're not quite there is essential to growing up, and to be honest, I have more growing up to do than you," she said, sitting back down on the bed.

Spike sat up, shaking his head. "No, that's not true, or... what do you mean?"

Sighing, Rarity laid down on the foot of the bed, snuggling up with the soft blankets. "I'm a bit greedy and strive for perfection when we know perfection is a divine object. I've lied to my friends on numerous occasions, have lied to you, and now I'm here, trying to atone for merely one of those."

Spike opened his mouth to speak before closing it; he really had no reply. He looked ahead of him, towards a dresser. He spotted a radio as well as several other things. He got up and ran over to the radio, switching it on. He turned it to a modest volume, and played the local radio of Trotonto. It was playing a classical song, best known as the Moonlight Sonata. He sighed, and walked over to the bed. He climbed next to Rarity, and leaned into her, wrapping his arm around her body.

"You don't have to atone for anything. Simply being here, with me... it's a privilege and an honour. To me, you're not some girl I know in town, or a simple fashionista." He rubbed her side gently, and she tilted her head, nuzzling him. "You have a dream, and even if it is arrogant, the dream itself is grand in scale, one that anypony could understand. Dreams and fantasies can be anything. It's even more satisfying when they're true."

The radio switched to another song; 'The Waltz for the Moon.' Rarity turned her head, prompting Spike to do the same. She looked down at him, seeing the reflection of the soft lights in his eyes. She leaned in, pressing her lips against his. He closed his eyes and pressed into her, wrapping his other arm against her. Their lips continued moving before Spike gently probed hers with his tongue. She opened her mouth slightly, and his tongue began mingling with hers. After a few seconds, he pulled back.

"I have a dream. I've dreamed I could be a pony ever since I knew I was different." Spike watched as Rarity's expression saddened. "I went to school for a bit, but eventually I refused to go. The kids there were making fun of me and bullying me because I was different, and I realized then that I wasn't normal. I was this..." he looked away from her, looking down at his claws. He flexed his fingers, and held in a breath. "I was this big, bad dragon in the making, and the kids would 'play' this game, 'Royal Guards and Dragons.'" His arms drooped, and his head lowered. "It consisted of hitting me with sticks. Usually, twenty kids would 'play,' and they didn't poke at me. They swung hard, and I'd come home crying, carrying several ice packs to my body. I hated it, and I almost set some of the others on fire."

"Spike, that is awful! How dare they do that! I had no idea that even the Canterlot youth was arrogant and snobbish," Rarity responded, fighting back tears of sympathy.

Spike shook his head and sighed. "I came to Ponyville years later and met you. You went on and on about your Prince Charming, and fantasized about Blueblood. It didn't end there at all, however. You mentioned a boyfriend now and then and a tearful breakup. I hated it, and hated that I couldn't be your Prince Charming. There was one thing I noticed that was similar between them above all else. It wasn't their attitude, or jobs, or status in whatever company they owned or whatnot."

"They were stallions. Ponies. I felt another reason to want to be a pony, and it was stronger than before. I didn't want to fit in, I just wanted to be your pillow, your stress ball... your pincushion, your knight, and lover." He looked up, smiling. He turned to Rarity, noticing the tears flowing down her cheeks. He reached a claw up, wiping them away. "My dream was to be your stallion, yet here we are. I'm not a stallion, but I'm still yours."

The radio changed once more, and 'Eyes on Me' started playing. Spike smirked, recognizing the song before leaning in, pressing his lips against hers once more. They kissed gently, and once again they parted seconds after.

"Some dreams may be impossible, but that doesn't mean that you can't be the next best thing," he said.

He slid off the bed, taking Rarity's hoof in his hand. She followed him to the front of the bed into the small clearing. Spike reached over, flicking off the dim lights. The only light in the room came from the vibrant glow of the city lights in the window. It wasn't too dark for them, yet it had a perfect, campy atmosphere. Spike reached a claw down, taking Rarity's other hoof into his. He had her leaning on his shoulders, and then they stared into each others eyes.

They gently swayed to the music, keeping their gaze on each other. The light from outside illuminated one side of their face, giving their eyes a shimmer of brilliance. Spike looked up at the mare in front of him, feeling insignificant. The mare he held was way out of his league, yet she was his. They glanced to the side, discovering they had swayed towards the window. The city below was magnificent, and had a radiance that couldn't be described as anything other than stellar; they looked like stars of the night sky, and they were above it.

They were the ones above the stars and galaxies with nobody to say otherwise. Twilight wasn't there, Rainbow Dash wasn't there... nobody to outshine them. Like shooting stars, they danced above the gentle glow of the world below. It provided the greatest feeling of infinity; the feeling of love between two lovers until the end. Spike leaned forward, resting his head on Rarity's shoulder while she nuzzled his head. Continuing their dance, they both lovingly nuzzled each other. Reaching his claws up, Spike ran his fingers through Rarity's mane.

"Rarity, in the movie of my life, you're the director. You're my co-star, the sound director... when I met you, I found myself ogling over your physical appearance before knowing you. I learned who you were, held you with high revere, and merely wanted to be there for you." He kissed her cheek, gently brushing her mane. "You've brightened up my life, made me the happiest dragon in Equestrian history, and you've even saved me before."

Rarity leaned back to stare into Spike's eyes, tears rolling down her face again. She leaned forward, resting her head against Spikes with their gazes locked.

"Spike, you've woken me up from the fantasy that I lived in. I'm not looking at fools and uncouth colts anymore. I'm looking beyond that at what I should have been the entire time. You've done so much for me, and even if you tell me that making me happy is enough payment for you, I feel guilty for taking. No more; if you ever want something, you need only to ask. Anything more would be greedy." She leaned forward, pressing her snout against Spike's.

"I love you, and there is nothing more to it," she said, gently closing her eyes.

"I love you, and there is everything left to do with each other," Spike said, closing his eyes.

They locked lips once more, and felt bliss the instant they connected. With their doubts gone, they simply enjoyed each others company as well as their loving embrace. Spike felt himself trembling once more from the excitement flowing through his chest. His heart beat a mile a minute and he felt his mind going numb from the sensations. The song on the radio ended, and their lips parted. They stared at each other, in silence as the commercials started, and Rarity sighed.

"Mmm, this was quite an exhausting night. How about we go and rest, Spikey-wikey. It's best we get up bright and early tomorrow," she said quietly.

Spike nodded, gently setting Rarity's hooves on the floor. He looked around at the room before setting his eyes on a clock; 11:48 PM. It was late, and he sighed.

"Alright, let's set your bed," he said, walking over to the bed nearest the door.

Spike didn't get far before magic coated him and he was lifted into the air. He was set down on the very bed he was walking to with the sheets pulled back. He looked down just as Rarity laid down on the bed, sliding the covers over the two of them.

"Our bed, Spike. I never want anything to separate us again," she cooed.

He felt his heart skip a beat as her gentle voice soothed his ears, her breath sweet and minty. Spike sniffed the air gently before sighing in content. He leaned forward along with Rarity as they kissed each other.

"Good night, Spikey-wikey. Sweet dreams," Rarity said, nestling her head into the pillow.

"Good night, love," Spike replied, sliding closer to Rarity and wrapping his arms and legs around her body.

Rarity's horn lit up, the radio went off, the curtains slid closed, and they quickly fell into the world of dreams.


	3. My Flame to Value Highly

Love was never easy. A constant battle of push and pull between your partner, your mind, your urges, your body, and it never seemed to stop. Give and take was expected, but what if you felt like you've been giving too much? What if your partner feels like they've been taking too much? What if you feel you haven't taken anything? Such as the battle of love made itself out to be.

[*][*][*]

Stumbling into the classy lobby of the Carousel Boutique was a purple scaled, green spined teenage dragon. He felt himself giddy with excitement as he always acted around his love. He wore a bowtie, having just come from a celebration party. A national farming competition had been won-out by Sweet Apple Acres after hell and high-water slammed them repeatedly. However, none of that fazed Spike. Another love bloomed between their friends adding to the romantic feeling in the air... but that's another story.

Spike looked at the boutique, seeing the remnants of athletic uniforms. Tattered, ripped, damaged from usage... Rarity normally would have terminated everypony responsible, but she was one of them. He smirked as he examined the tear, waiting for Rarity to reveal herself. Upstairs, he could hear a shower running so he sat himself down on a small couch inside the lobby.

He laid his head to rest on the arms of the couch, gently closing his eyes as he got comfortable. He quickly rearranged the pillows until he found himself at complete comfort before he let himself doze. It wasn't long before he found himself fluttering his eyes open atop the couch. The heavenly scent of the boutique was something he could never get enough of; clean, pristine and sharing Rarity's scent. It was only two months ago that they had gotten together that one night, and Spike never felt like he'd had enough of Rarity.

But something hit his mind... Rarity claimed she wouldn't keep taking. She wanted it to be equal, yet Spike felt himself on one end of a scale. He felt like he was taking too much from Rarity. Her love, attention, time from her friends, and even her generosity. Physically, they had been pleasing each other various occasions yet never fully completed the bond. Tension would arise sometimes, yet they both agreed that they were too nervous.

Spike bit his lip while thinking, wondering if the best choice would be to take Rarity as his own... to 'seal the deal.' He gulped as he thought of the potential scenario, feeling his cheeks grow hotter. The thought of gently pushing Rarity onto her bed, kissing her neck to solicit a squeal, just as he pressed the tip of his phallus against her lips. Prodding gently, coating his member with juices, and finally pushing it in.

What would her reaction be? Would she be in pain? Would she gasp in surprise? Would she even want to do this? He'd do whatever she wanted. If she felt like it, he would. If not, he'd stay down. His claw involuntarily moved down to his pelvis just as he realized he had been pressing his phallus against a pillow.

Looking down, he remembered the slow process that started ever since he and Rarity confessed to each other that night. His body had begun a process to prepare itself for sex, and his normal, cute, small, and smooth penis changed. It grew a second head, it became larger, nubs formed on the skin while the tip became more pointed; it wasn't like a stallion's. It was more exotic and whether or not the nubs served a purpose in dragon kind, it would certainly make the sexual experience much more pleasurable for the female.

He seemed to be done with growing, standing at a typical seven inches; just above average. He gently touched the top phallus with the tip of his claw, shuddering as the sensations ran down the length. He dragged it tortuously down to the base, feeling every nib as he did. He slid his claws down the side and stroked it with a light touch before wrapping his thumb around it in a gentle grip. He slowly stroked the top phallus, feeling himself already panting lightly.

Rolling over on the couch, he positioned himself so he was face down on the couch and arched his back akin to a bridge; he used his legs for support so he could still stroke himself. His face pressed down in the couch, he tilted his head down until he could see himself in the dim light of the boutique's lobby. He opened his claw and grasped the second as well before clamping down comfortably. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled calmly... then he began stroking at a fast pace.

Pleasure rocked his pelvic area, sending electrodes through his nervous system adding a tingling sensation to his conscious. His loins were starting to heat up from the pleasure, but he was nowhere near done. Making sure his lengthened body fit on the couch, he took a quick moment to admire his height; he stood at the perfect height to kiss Rarity without her bending over. Grinning, he closed his eyes as his stroking quickened once again.

Thoughts of Rarity flooded his mind. Thoughts of her demeaning herself for his pleasure; orally pleasing him, using her hoof, allowing him to slide his phallus' against her lower lips, anything that made him feel he was deeply connected to Rarity. His panting increased and he clenched his eyes tighter. His hand switched between the plain old stroking, to tight squeezing, to sliding his claws around the length. He grasped the tips, giving them a slight squeeze while teasing the spaces below the two heads with his claws.

He gasped as he did, feeling himself pass the moment where he knew his climax was imminent. He grit his teeth, feeling animalistic growls seething through his teeth before he released his grip of his phallus'. He didn't want to climax just yet... only Rarity was allowed to give him that pleasure. Not a memory of her or his fantasies. He set his claws next to his head while keeping his arched position. His tail drooped between his legs, limp while his phallus moved ever so slightly. He tensed the muscles in his pelvis to twitch the members. He watched them for a few seconds before closing his eyes again as he felt his climax escaping him.

He let out a shriek as he felt a pair of lips envelop the tips of his two phallus'. His eyes shot open in alarm before he saw Rarity's mane inches from his face. She stood next to the couch with her head under his body, bobbing back and forth gently. His euphoria prevented him from asking questions or even wondering how long Rarity was standing there, and only focused on the pleasure. Rarity wanted him to climax, so he was going to oblige.

Reaching his other, dry claw down, he gently set it atop of Rarity's head, gently wrapping each finger around her horn. She stopped bobbing her head, having grown used to this; whenever Spike grabbed her horn, she knew he wanted control. Without words, he tugged on the horn and she moved back. He pushed gently and drove the phallus in further. He started this slowly to postpone his climax before he felt the familiar rush flood his senses.

He released his grip on her horn just as soon as he established it, and he dropped his arm onto the couch. He felt his legs trembling, meaning he was about to fall any second. Rarity instinctively began bobbing her head back and forth, licking the phallus' quickly while sucking back. The pressure, swift movements and soft lips around him sent him over the edge. His body convulsed as he climaxed, causing him to quickly wrap his arms around Rarity's barrel. She was practically lying on the couch; convenient as his legs slid off the end of the couch.

The slip was enough to make him jam his entire length into her mouth, and before he could pin her down, she held a hoof up as Spike finished. The warmth ran through his entire tract, coming out of both heads and finally, emptying into her mouth. He caressed her coat while his legs involuntarily twitched. Eventually, he stopped, relaxing fully. Fortunately, Rarity gently pushed Spike off her head as she removed his head from her mouth.

Spike instantly curled on his side while Rarity stood up, looking down at the panting dragon. Staring off with glazed eyes, he growled quietly while he rubbed his chest with his claws, calming his pounding heart. Rarity smiled down at him as his eyes focused on her legs before following up to her face. He gulped, smiling at her just as she swallowed the seed.

"That was the most awkward fellatio I've ever had," Spike stuttered out.

"Dear, you could have waited," she said quietly.

She laid down next to him, allowing him to hug her from behind. He buried his snout in her mane, gently rubbing her chest with his hands. His phallus' retracted back into his body, and he finally felt perfectly relaxed.

"I was. I wasn't planning on finishing," Spike responded.

"But you had started, no?" Spike sighed, and Rarity giggled. "I'm teasing, but you could have waited... or at least joined me in the shower."

"I don't want to ask for more than I have," he mumbled.

He heard a soft giggle come from Rarity, and he felt his face redden. He leaned against her neck, sniffing her hair again. Her hoof gently wrapped around one of his hands before tugging it down to her legs. Lifting her higher leg up, he knew what she wanted. Her grip released and he slid his claws gently across her teats, lingering around each nipple causing a stifled moan to escape Rarity's mouth.

His other arm, lying under Rarity, moved as he trailed his claws up her neck. He rubbed her snout before she found her horn being grasped once again. She let out a yelp as she felt an odd sensation run through her horn; pleasurable but completely unknown. She felt her body start to twitch excitedly, just before Spike's other hand brushed her lower lips, dragging one claw over her clitoris.

She began to openly moan, failing to arch her back due to Spike's position. Trapped in his embrace and two pleasurable sensations, she excitedly began to grind her hing legs together, clamping down on Spike's hand. No problem, he just pushed two claws into the lips. Rarity let out yet another surprised yelp as she felt her juices seep from her opening. Spike made sure his claws were coated as he pressed the insides of the lips, continually brushing her clitoris with his thumb. His other hand still seemed to be somehow extracting pleasure through her horn.

"A technique I picked up in the past few weeks; I can eat magic. If I apply it to a horn and 'eat' gently, it causes a pleasurable sensation akin to a male orgasm," Spike calmy said.

Rarity snorted, moving her forehoofs down to her pelvis area as she attempted to shove Spike's fingers in deeper.

"Spike, what did I say about science lessons during sexual contact?"

He sheepishly grinned, unbeknownst to her, and then dipped his fingers into her opening. She finally twitched involuntarily, only made worse as Spike began to furiously rub her clitoris and inside her vaginal opening. Her body forcibly arched, and she kept her hooves atop of Spike's hand as if it would serve to make her feel better.

Spike had her in a powerless position. He was in control, knew it, and acted like it. She could only lie back and take his rough fingering. It wasn't long before she started to moan while writhing under his control. Her head felt pleasantly light as if applying an aphrodesiac through her mind. Her tongue lolled out and her eyes looked up. Her climax was coming much faster than usual; Spike knew her sweet spots almost dead-on now.

"Spi~IKE!" she shrieked as her body convulsed.

She curled up even more, almost into a ball while Spike utilized his taller body to keep his hands on her horn and inside her lips. She gushed juices over his fingers while her horn involuntarily lit up with magic. It was a gentle warmth she gave off, and it was absolutely incredible. Spike released his grip on her horn, and she felt herself go light headed. Eventually, she stopped twitching, loosened up, and unfurled back into Spike's full embrace.

He lifted his head and retracted his hand. Rarity glanced up at him just as his fingers, glistening with her juices, entered his mouth. Her face reddened once more at the sight and she found herself averting her gaze. Spike giggled, and made sure his hands were clean before wrapping them around her body again.

"Spike, if you want more, you don't have to ask," Rarity whispered.

He gulped before, nodding. He chuckled as he realized she couldn't see him, and replied. They continued lying on the couch, snuggling as the time passed. It would be only an hour before Rarity moved, shifting towards the edge of the couch. Spike released his embrace on her and she slid off the edge, touching the floor gently with her hooves before standing up.

She quickly stretched her body, making sure to crack her back. She let out a light yawn at the peak of her stretch. Spike lazily slumped off the couch, refusing to stretch his body and stumbled towards the stairs. In his stumble, he tripped on the rug, falling to the floor with a thud. He barely felt it, and Rarity rushed over.

"Oh my, are you okay?" she asked, rolling the face-down dragon upwards.

He chuckled, nodding his head. "I should probably stretch my body next time."

Rarity smiled, helping him to his feet before he properly stretched. Just as he craned his back, he spotted Rarity heading up the stairs. He followed her before feeling his neck was stiff. He felt the back, remembering that he still had the bowtie on his neck. He undid the bow, took it off, and followed after Rarity. No confirmation at all, yet he knew he was supposed to follow.

They both entered her room and Spike took the first chance to set the bowtie on a nearby dresser. Rarity sighed, looking over her darkened, frilly room before happily cantering over to her bed. Her horn lit up, the curtains opened to reveal the moonlight, and a light came on giving the room a dim glow. Spike found himself admiring the room regardless of how many times he had been in there. His eyes trailed off before refocusing on Rarity as he heard her magic light up. A golden necklace levitated across the room before locking itself on her neck, and she turned around to reveal the Fire Ruby.

"You're scared of asking for more than you have, yet you give me everything. You truly are the most generous dragon ever," she said, swooning happily. Spike scratched the back of his head, remembering the moment and wishing to be humble. He looked back up to the white mare, and he walked closer. "You give me your time, you fight the Diamond Dogs, you stopped yourself from hurting me after I've taken so much." She looked down, caressing the Fire Ruby necklace once before looking back up to Spike. He stopped at the edge of the bed, looking down at her nervously.

"I've taken everything you've given me, and now is time for you to take everything I have to own, starting with one of my most precious possessions," she said in a near-whisper.

Spike gulped, feeling his heart practically stop. He froze up, as he looked down at Rarity with wide eyes. Just as he thought, she rolled onto her back, spread her hindlegs, and slowly moved her tail out of the way. Her gaze pierced his mind with half-lidded eyes, a small smile complimented with reddened cheeks.

"I want you to take me," she said with a sultry voice.

Spike felt himself lose all breath in his lungs as well as himself locking up. His body tensed and his eyes widened, pupils shrinking. He gulped, feeling his entire body trembling as the words sunk into his mind. Time seemed to slow down as he processed the words, and he allowed himself to breathe. Rarity's gaze held no tricks or sense that she would back down; she was adamant, and so was he.

He leaned forward, setting his hands on the soft bed on both sides of Rarity's, body. He quickly ducked down and planted a kiss on her vaginal lips before crawling onto the bed, dragging his scaly underbelly across her body. His phallus' began to reemerge from his body, sliding against the bedsheets as he crawled over top of her. He looked down as she held her forehooves up against her chest, looking up at him with more or less a flustered gaze; her sultry grin gone. He stared at her eyes as her lips trembled along with her body. Both of them were trembling, yet Spike was the male. He had to pull himself together for them... then pull them together literally.

He dipped his head, planting a kiss on Rarity's lips. He felt his phallus' twitch, and he repositioned himself so that the bottom was grinding against her lower lips. Spike pressed himself against her mouth once again, kissing her deeply as he could. He used her trembling body as an advantage, pushing his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. She squeaked pleasantly, closing her eyes as Spike allowed himself to rest atop of her body; she was pinned and completely under his control again.

The feeling from before welled up in Spike; the feeling of being the one in charge. He felt like he really could lead them... but reminded himself he couldn't. Both had to be strong for this, and he had to make her realize this. He poked his tongue around inside her mouth, brushing it against her cheeks and teeth while her tongue lolled about helplessly. He caressed her sides with his claws, and slid them up her length until he found her shoulders. Running his claws up the forelegs, he grasped her hooves gently. His tongue pressed down against hers, and he pinned it down.

Rarity opened her eyes, meeting Spike's sharp eyes. The gaze he had was intimidating, and made her feel weak... but she wasn't. Her mind pressed that into her that she was never weak. She was always strong when she needed to be, yet here she was letting Spike do all the work. She couldn't lie back and take it like a spoiled brat. Here was Rarity, trembling over something entirely natural. She welled up her courage, and pressed her tongue upwards. She felt resistance from Spike's own tongue, but she tried her best to move her tongue around her mouth, constantly licking Spike's as they rubbed each others tongue.

She closed her eyes, feeling her heart pounding and her once-trembling body aching with anticipation. Her vaginal lips were once again soaking with fluids, running down onto her bed and coating Spike's phallus'. Whether Spike noticed this or not was unknown to her... but he noticed. He grew more excited, feeling pride for encouraging Rarity. He began to move his hips, grinding against her opening. Her oral battle against him started to fail as she found herself moaning as the nubs on his phallus brushed against her clitoris, sending a shiver each time it did. He stopped fighting for domination of her mouth, retracting his head. As he pulled back, he notice the small string of saliva connecting their mouths together. Rarity opened her eyes, keeping them half-lidded as she panted. Both were panting heavily after their make-out session, and Spike stopped moving his hips.

It was time.

He leaned his head forward, kissing her on her forehead just below her horn, before looking down at her. Releasing one hoof, he ran his fingers through her mane, reassuring the mare and ceasing her trembling.

"I'm sorry for when it hurts, my love," Spike whispered.

"It's fine, dear. I'm thankful that I could be so lucky as to have somepony like you," she said, excitement dripping from her tone.

"I'm so lucky that I could be what you wanted," Spike responded.

They kissed on the lips once more, before Spike released the grip he had on the other hoof. He brought both claws next to Rarity's body and he pushed himself up. He looked down at her face, seeing her eyes glistening in the light. Her smiling lips trembled, and she nodded. Reaching up her hooves, she wrapped them around Spike's neck, bringing his head in closer until their foreheads touched.

Spike lifted his rear end until the tips of his phallus' were brought down far enough to press against the opening. Rarity took a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut. Spike slid his claws closer to Rarity's body until he could caress her side, and took a deep breath himself. He bent his knees slightly and felt his tips enter her slowly. She held her breath in, making sure her lower half wasn't tense, and waited. Spike entered her walls, stretching her insides like normal until he hit a stop. This was it. He was going to voluntarily hurt Rarity... and she was going to give him her most valuable keepsake.

He didn't back down, and gave himself an admirable thrust. He broke the hymen with ease, and felt most of his phallus' enter her body. She let out a quick shriek before burying her face into Spike's shoulder, her entire body trembling violently. She began to shiver, sniffling as she let out several whimpers. Spike began to feel guilty, feeling the painful shivers emanate from her body, seeping into his. He was way too big for her! He should have stopped himself... or was he too big? Maybe this is natural... either way, he hurt her. She continued trembling under him while he waited for her to adjust to his size. He caressed her side, planted kisses on her forehead, and waited. Her trembling slowed down, and he completely forgot about his own pleasure. He stared at her tightly closed eye lids just as they twitched, opening slightly to allow a tiny gaze. Rarity's eyes met his, and Spike felt his heart skip a beat... even her pained gaze was sweet.

"Spikey-wikey, you're so big," she said, giggling as she finished.

All of the sorrow and guilt that Spike felt vanished, and he felt himself smiling just as he noticed the tears building up. He chuckled, kissing her forehead as she began to softly laugh.

"Mmm, you can try moving now, Spike," she said. Spike nodded, and pulled back slowly, causing Rarity to cringe slightly. "I'm yours. I'm part of your hoard, you big dragon."

A huge pressure built up in Spike's chest as he found breathing to be pleasantly harder. His heart beat in excitement and his face turned bright red.

"Mine..."

He slid his phallus' back into her, just as slowly as the first time. She squeaked as he pushed slightly further than the first.

"You're mine."

He slid back out of her, feeling a warm liquid with less viscosity than the juices; blood. He let the feeling of guilt pass as Rarity hadn't complained. He slid back into her with slightly more force than the first time.

"I'm yours, Spikey-wikey."

He looked at her, noticing the smile on her face was wider than he'd ever seen her try without faking. He slid one claw under her backside just below her neck while his free claw slid down her body, resting on one of her Cutie Marks. Spike shifted his whole body as he pulled back and pushed into her.

He sped up his pacing to a steady thrusting, making sure that he didn't slam too hard into her during her first time. Rarity pressed her face against Spike's, keeping her eyes clenched shut as pain mixed with pleasure caressed her consciousness. The pleasure slowly started to outweigh the pain, and her heartbeat started quickening. Spike's constant, steady pacing served to increase the sensations rocketing through her body.

Spike felt his phallus' tingle, growing pleasurably numb as he felt them grind against Rarity's insides. His nubs seemed to be helping as she adjusted much faster than he thought. She was pleasantly moaning while her forehooves continuously moved, rubbing Spike's neck. He could feel the scales being brushed and studied by her hooves as if she were trying to memorize his texture.

Rarity's panting increased as the nubs had indeed done their job well; she was feeling each and every protrusion grinding against her inner walls as well as her clitoris. Her hindlegs twitched involuntarily. Her head twisted and turned, practically nuzzling Spike as she tried to take her mind off of the pleasure; anything to stop the sensations to enjoy the moment longer, she took. She wanted to last for Spike.

Meanwhile, Spike never fought the sensations. He accepted Rarity's request to make her his own. He knew while thrusting into her, both him and his beloved were feeling the effects. The tightness of her walls wrapped him in a blissful warmth while the juices added on made the feeling 100% more satisfactory. The sensation was akin to a pleasurable melting; he was in ultimate bliss and harmony with his love, and his entire body was feeling it. He was hot, he was panting, his pelvic area was pleasantly numb, and he was staring into the deep sapphire eyes of his love.

Both were reaching their ends. Both felt the pressure building up through their minds and bodies. Spike's body felt the familiar sensation of orgasm building up, but it was much larger. This wasn't like before. He felt catharsis entrap his mind, and he leaned forward, planting his lips onto Rarity's. She was in the same area physically, and instantly opened her mouth to let hers and Spike's tongues meet.

They furiously kissed each other with a strong passion, feeling each others tongue with swirling motions and heated breaths. The crispy clean scent of wintery air with a hint of smoke invaded Rarity's nose while Spike was met with minty scent. Their saliva, passionate kisses and heated breaths sent shudders down their spines, and Rarity squeezed Spike.

Spike responded by speeding up to the fasted he could go without turning violent. His thrusts were enough to cause both him and Rarity to bounce slightly on the bed, and Rarity felt the full effects of his thrusts. He went all the way in, down to the base, and the nubs assaulted her inner walls relentlessly. Her eyes shot open as euphoria established itself in her body. She began to let out loud moans, gasping for breath every few seconds as she felt unbelievable pleasure rupture her vaginal walls. She tilted her head down, watching her lower lips as Spike thrust his length into her. She felt herself excite more as she watched herself be penetrated. Spike must have noticed this, because he tilted his head down, too.

They both watched as he slid in and out of her, the view exciting them. The Fire Ruby seemed to glow as they did, shining radiantly regardless of the lighting. Spike felt his climax rapidly approach as a warm quickly built up in the base of his phallus'. Rarity felt her inner walls convulsing, squeezing Spike's length as she did. Both tilted their heads back, gasping and letting out shrieks of pleasure.

"RARITY!"

"SPIKE!"

They shouted each others names repeatedly, hugging tightly as Spike gave it all he could. He thrust into her as fast as he could in his position, and he felt both phallus' fill up with an intense heat. Rarity was sent over the edge and her entire body convulsed. She squeezed Spike with all legs as tight as she could as she felt her orgasm flush through her body. The squeezing and gushing of fluids against his phallus' sent Spike into the tip of his orgasm, just as he evacuated the white fluids into Rarity's body. She felt her body begin to twitch pleasantly, even moreso than before, as the hot white fluids coated her inner walls. She grit her teeth, doing her best not to let her eyes roll up into her sockets. She looked down as Spike pushed himself off her body, spotting her vaginal lips covered in sperm. The hot white load was still drizzling out of his body inside of her, bubbling out onto her lip and gushing onto the bedsheets below her. The last thing on her mind was a mess of dirty bedsheets as she felt Spike finally stop shooting into her. Spike dipped his head down and gave the Fire Ruby a lick before planting a kiss on Rarity's lips.

"I love you, Rarity," he said quietly.

Rarity felt her heart practically melting as he said this. She leaned forward, wrapping her forelegs around his head.

"I love you, Spikey-wikey," Rarity replied, nuzzling her lover. She glanced down with her eyes before looking back into Spike's eyes. She giggled to his confusion. "Spikey, would you mind pulling out... and please carry me to the bath? I don't believe I can walk."

Spike chuckled, brushing her mane out of her eyes. "Of course."

[*][*][*]

Spike stumbled about the library, sweeping shelves mindlessly before a door swung open downstairs. He let go of the feather duster, dragging his feet downstairs like a robot. He stumbled onto the bottom step, sighing as he waited for his orders. Twilight set down several bags near the door, and cleared her throat.

"Spike, I've been meaning to ask you something," she said.

Spike raised his head, meeting Twilight's gaze. She walked over to a chair and sat herself down, motioning for Spike to come forward. He stood up, sighing as he dragged his body towards a chair adjacent to her. He slumped down and looked up to her, seeing an odd expression on her face. She seemed to have a twitchy brow while her mouth was spread wide; not quite a smile or frown adorned her face. Spike gulped, nodding his head.

"Um, well... are you... have had any nomad are..." She slapped herself in the face, coarsely sighing. "Are you and Rarity together?"

Spike would have spit his drink if he had one, so he tilted his head in confusion. "Why would you ask that?"

She chuckled, crossed her hindlegs, leaned back on the chair, and folded her forearms; a position Spike wasn't sure ponies could do.

"I see how you act near her," she said quietly.

It was Spike's time to chuckle. "As opposed to...?"

"I've seen how she acts near you. I've seen how you interact with each other. I've seen the signs. I've seen how you come home from her place smiling and feeling giddy about whatever happened. I've seen how your attitude isn't that of a lovesick crush," she said, looking off to the side. Spike lowered his head slowly, piecing together how he had been acting. "You really do love her."

Spike looked up to Twilight to see her smiling warmly. Spike found himself tearing up, smiling as well.

"Of course. I'd do anything for her," he replied.

"I'm proud of you, and if anything... she's the lucky one in this relationship," Twilight responded.

Spike looked at her uncertain, only for Twilight to walk over and give him a hug. Spike returned the embrace, finding relief that Twilight wasn't angry for whatever reason.

"Thanks, mom."

[*][*][*]**EPILOGUE**[*][*][*]

Spike and Rarity sat atop a balcony on the Golden Oaks Library, taking turns using the telescope. Every now and then, Spike would get excited and tell Rarity to peek through, whether it be spotting a constellation, a nearby planet, or another galaxy. No clouds, no moon, and a telescope made this the ideal night. They spent their night talking about the stars and recent events, enjoying each others company.

Nearby, in a small metal bin, a fire burned providing them with little light and lots of warmth. Twilight was inside along with the rest of them while they sat, enjoying the company of the stars.

"Spike, I have to say that living with Twilight has made you incredibly smart yourself. You're naming, pointing out, and talking about astral objects while I'm merely ogling over discoveries," Rarity said while peering through the lens.

Spike chuckled, turning away. "It's nothing, I just really enjoy the night sky. Sparkly stars, knowledge of feeling small in the grand scheme of things, it's something I picked up on. Princess Luna really knows what she's doing."

"I'll say, jewels, stars, and scales are perhaps the most sparkly things I know of," Rarity said, leaning back.

"Sparkles aren't everything, but they always do the trick," Spike said as he nibbled on a piece of bread.

"That wouldn't happen to be a reference to what I said when we first met, would it?" Rarity asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Chuckling, Spike stuffed the bread in his mouth to buy time, just as a nearby door opened up.

"Okay, I'm here. Stop saying my name," Twilight said, grumbling.

Both of them looked at Twilight for a second before giggling, much to her confusion. Spike shook his head as he swallowed while Rarity cleared her throat.

"No, dear, we were talking about the actual 'sparkle.' A shimmer," Rarity replied.

Twilight huffed and slammed the door shut. Inside, she could be heard grumbling, much to Spike and Rarity's amusement. They quickly went back to their stargazing, while Spike marked constellations on a homemade star chart while Rarity simply scribbled dress ideas onto a notepad. Before long, they paused for a short break, leaning back onto a small blanket to stare at the sky with their own eyes. Around Rarity's neck was the Fire Ruby necklace, shining brilliantly in the dark.

"Spike, I'll be honest. I never thought I'd be with a dragon in all of my life, let alone meet one half as nice as you," she spoke softly.

Spike rolled over until he was pressed against Rarity, and they hugged each other.

"I never thought that after I learned how different I was, I'd have friends half as good as you guys, let alone fall in love with one," he replied.

They turned their heads, facing each other. They gazed deeply into the others' eyes, leaning forward slowly. Their lips met and their eyes closed. It wasn't deep, it wasn't open-mouth tongue action, but a small kiss on the lips. They stopped as soon as they started, and held each other.

"What next? What do we do until whenever?" Spike asked.

Giggling, Rarity sensually rubbed his back. Spike frowned, studying the mare's face. Rarity leaned in, pressing their foreheads together.

"Our love is our flame, and we shall do whatever we want to keep it alive, Spikey-wikey."


End file.
